


The Thief's Heart

by SilverNight88



Category: All New X-Factor, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Emotionally Repressed, Fluff, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, Thieves Guild, gamquick, quickbit, stolen hearts, stolen jewels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy LeBeau is a jewel thief and had been hired to steal a very rare gem to pay off a huge debt. The last thing he was looking to steal was the jewel owner's son.</p><p>Pietro Maximoff was not waiting for someone to sweep him off his feet, but when a mysterious Cajun kidnaps him and takes him into the heart of the Louisiana bayou can he keep his emotions under control while trying to get free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Look at it Pietro.” Erik said as his eyes coveted the scarlet jewel he held in his hands, “the biggest uncut flawless ruby the world as ever seen. Is it not the most amazing thing you have ever laid your eyes upon?” Erik’s cold blue eyes seemed to radiate with a red glow as he raised the ruby up to his face to inspect it closer.

“Yeah it’s… big.” Pietro replied from where he sat at his desk in his office at his father’s steel company. Erik Lensherr was the owner and CEO of this multibillion dollar corporation who made its money on the backs of workers who mined the dangerous tunnels for metal. Magneto Steel INC was one of the world’s leading steel and metal manufacturers and the reason they made so much more money than other companies was because Erik owned everything from the mining operations to the boardroom.

He was a king who sat on a throne that he built for himself, and he loved to remind Pietro of that all the time, _when I was your age I had nothing Pietro I had to work for it all, I fought my way to the top you know, it wasn’t just handed to me._ Pietro looked over at his father who was still standing by the window gazing down at the ruby that had been found in one of the mines very recently. He had come into Pietro’s office just moments ago when the ruby was delivered to him to show it off to his son. Erik was of course extremely pleased to have such a fortune land at his feet. It would probably sell for millions, maybe even billions if Erik was smart. Who was Pietro kidding his father’s intellect was unmatched by most people.

Pietro turned his own blue eyes back to his computer screen only to find that it had frozen, “DAMMIT!” Pietro yelled in an angry tone as he attempted to get the computer working again but instead managed to erase all of the last seven hours of his work. He wanted to toss his computer out of the building and laugh as he watched it fall from the 50 story skyscraper to the concrete city ground. Instead he leaned back in his chair and ran his long fingers through his pale white hair. He knew his father hated it when he did that, it made his well combed and gelled business hairstyle look as if he had just finished a race instead of a board meeting.

Sure enough when Pietro glanced over at his father, Erik had torn his gaze away from the ruby to give Pietro that look that he hated so much. With one look his father managed to perfectly portray his disappointment in his only son as well as questioning whether or not Pietro was even his. If it wasn’t for the fact that they had the same hair, eyes, and facial features and that Erik had done multiple secret DNA tests that he thought Pietro didn’t know about then Pietro knew that Erik would have cut ties with him long ago. But Pietro was his heir, and Erik knew that, and so he kept trying to change Pietro to be more like him, cold, hard and as unyielding as steel.

“Something wrong Son?” Erik said in a cold voice that made Pietro want to shiver. Erik only ever called him that when he was angry at Pietro.

“No sir.” Pietro replied as evenly as he could while trying to fix his hair back into place. From the corner of his eye he saw his father place the ruby back in the velvet lined, steel case that it was transported in before locking it tight. The combination to that case had a security level so high that it could have been more at home in Fort Knox. All Pietro knew about it was that it was updated every hour and only his father knew how to open the case. “I just realized that I have to stay a little while longer to finish up some loose ends.”

Erik stood up holding the steel case in his hand, with it he looked every inch the powerful, sophisticated multibillion dollar businessman. His suit and tie were impeccable. Pietro always tried to show his father that he was worthy in every way possible so he also wore a suit that was tailored to fit him perfectly, no off-the-rack suits for him, just like his father Pietro strove to show everyone that he wasn’t just some spoiled little prince who got everything he wanted because his father was filthy rich.

“Very well then, you finish up those loose ends and then go on back home.” Erik ordered, “I’m locking this up in the vault and then heading out to Paris. I have business and I may have already be a buyer interested in the ruby. Wanda and Lorna should be joining me in Paris in a few days time, they told me to send you their love and to say that Tokyo was amazing.”

“I thought they were on a safari in Africa?”

“That was last month.”

“Oh.”

“Yes I believe that their world traveling adventure is drawing to a close. They said they only had a few more places to sightsee I think that Australia is next on their list. They may be back home in time for New Years. It is a shame that you didn’t decide to join your sister’s romp around the world this year.”

“…I’m needed here in the company”, Pietro replied while turning his eyes away from his father’s and back to the blank computer screen.

“Hmmm.” Was all that Erik said before leaving Pietro alone in his office. Pietro sighed and then leaned back in his chair and picked up the phone to call tech support, he needed to get the work he lost back as soon as possible. Outside the sun had already fallen, the city lights shined into the large office window, Pietro knew he was in for a very very long night.

****

Patience is not just a good skill for a thief to have but it could also mean the difference between getting caught and staying free. Remy let out a very small breathe as he waited in the air ventilation system inside Magneto Steel INC. He was glad that he chose to give himself an extra moment in the vents to scope out the area before dropping down because a guard who should have already passed him and been a minute late. He waited as the guard who was supposed to move on with his hourly rounds chose that moment to whip out his smart phone and check it for any new social media updates. _Damn you man just **move.** I can’t mess this up. MOVE!_ Then at that moment the guard put away his smart phone and moved on walking slowly towards the elevator at the end of the empty hallway.

Remy wasted no time, he was on a tight schedule and as such didn’t have as much time to plan as he would have liked, but that ruby was only going to be here for one night before being shipped overseas. Remy had managed to get a peek at the CEO’s flight schedule and he knew that he was going to Paris early in the morning but wouldn’t be taking the jewel with him; instead it would be shipped to him afterwards. This was his only chance to grab it without getting caught and if everything went smoothly then no one would miss it until late tomorrow, at which time he would already be deep in hiding.

Remy dropped down from the vent with his bag of tools, he knew that the reason the guard stopped here to check his phone was because this was a blind spot in the security camera’s feed. Remy moved to the end of the hall and then began to count in his head when the right number had passed he quickly cut across the hall into another empty hallway, using this method again he managed to make it to a locked door opposite the elevator. He quickly dropped to his knees and using a very expensive piece of technology unlocked the door before slipping in just as the camera were about to focus on him again. He turned into the room and found the guard who was monitoring the entire building through the wall of TV screens. The guard turned around but it was too late, Remy used the chloroform rag he had with him to knock the guard out cold. He placed him back in his chair as if he was asleep.

Then he went to the large computer console and tapped his Bluetooth on, “Cypher can you hear me?”

“Loud and clear Gambit, are you in?”

“No I’m in jail wanna come bail me out?” Remy said in a sarcastic tone while getting more equipment out of his bag and replacing the chloroform rag back in its compartment.

“Very funny, now just do what I told you earlier, place the flash drive into the mainframe and let me do the rest of the hard work,” Cypher ordered.

“Hard work my Cajun ass. You’re probably sitting in your mom’s basement, role playing in an online chat room with someone who claims to be a girl but is probably just a weird pervert.” Gambit muttered as he did what Cypher said.

“HEY! She is so legit, I got her phone number and she wants to meet me in person. I’m not just a computer geek you know.” Cypher said angrily.

“Yeah you’re also supposed to be an infamous hacker so get to work, I’m already running behind. Also make sure you keep your wallet in a safe place, you know just in case she doesn’t turn out to be some undercover cop, she might just be a thief like me.”

“You don’t think that would happen do you?”

“Let’s just say that I know a female thief who likes to pick out easy targets from chat rooms.”

“Gee, thanks for that Gambit. You know it might do you some good to actually find someone who could put up with you for more than a one night stand.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“I mean that you shouldn’t be giving out love advice when all you do is use people for sex. I mean when was the last time you were in a real loving relationship?”

“Trust me if I wanted I could have anyone I laid my eyes on but I’m trying to be fair to the rest of you poor lonely boys. Are you done yet?”

“Yes you jerk, but you have to hurry otherwise all the cameras will come back online and the building will go into lockdown mode if anyone catches a glimpse of you. Cypher out.”

“Got ya. Gambit out.”

Remy knew he could trust Doug aka Cypher because he once saved Doug’s life when he accidently stole money from the Thieves’ Guild. Doug was still young and he didn’t know that there were much better targets than the infamous Thieves’ Guild. Now Doug was his go-to-guy for hacking and system overrides, the kid had a knack for computers, he almost seemed to speak their language.

Gambit left the security room and the still sleeping guards and quickly made his way to the vault where the ruby was stored. He managed to make it to the CEO’s office undetected and found the vault behind a hidden wall panel, he got to work cracking the safe, just another minute more and he would have the jewel and be gone faster than a person could blink. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro wanted to take his designer tie and hang himself with it in his office, suicide was more preferable than having to explain to his father that he completely lost all of his work as well as the almost finished contract to buy out another mining operation, and would now have to start everything from scratch including getting client back in the boardroom to discuss and sign terms. The last few hours with the tech people were completely useless. He was fucked. Pietro wanted to keep everything quiet and do it all himself but he knew that somehow his father would find out, he always did. Pietro heard a small sound coming from his father’s office down the shared hall they had. He frowned and looked at the time it was well past midnight, _maybe father forgot something important for his Paris meeting and had to come back to get it._ Pietro knew that wouldn’t put him in a good mood but it was better he told his father what happened now rather than to wait. He would suffer through his father’s disappointment and long winded lecture now rather than later but maybe the time spent apart while his father was abroad would help to make Pietro’s mistake seem more distant, plus it would give Pietro more time to work something out.

Pietro stood up and straightened his rumpled suit and tried to fix his hair before giving it up as a lost clause. He walked on silent feet to his father’s office to face his wrath, “Father, I have something I want to tell you…”

****

Remy had just managed to open the safe and found that a titanium steel suitcase was the only thing inside the safe. He bent down to pick it up positive that the ruby lay within when he heard someone come into the room saying, “Father, I have something to tell you… who are you? What are you doing here?”

_FUCK! So much for getting out without being seen._

Remy stood up and slowly turned to face the man standing in the darken office doorway, the brilliant white hair was the first thing that caught Remy’s eye but then he saw that the man was backing away from him, a wise choice since Remy was covered from head to toe in a black skintight suit with goggles on to prevent anyone from seeing him as he moved through the shadows. Remy knew that he only had two options, run like hell and hope that the security wouldn’t catch him before he got to his escape vehicle or kill the man in front of him and take his time. But before he could make the decision to pull out his gun the man was much faster than he appeared because in the next second he had spun around and pulled the fire alarm which set off a blaring sound. _FUCK fuck fuck!_ Remy tried to barrel his way past the silver-haired man to get to the roof but he was prevented when the man tried to grab the case out of his grasp.

“LET GO!” Remy yelled at the idiot who ruined his careful plans as they fought over the case.

“NEVER!” Replied the man, at this close range Remy could see that the man had very blue eyes and a handsome face, but Remy was already out of time he could hear the guards assembling over the radio and sure enough when he turned his head to look behind him they were already some guards gathered at the end of the hallway making their way towards him.

The man still had not let go of the case no matter how hard Remy had tried to rip from his grasp, but now instead of pulling away from the man Remy went in the opposite direction and went towards the man wrapping him in a bear hug before turning him around so quickly that the man’s back was against Remy’s chest and the case was still in the man’s hands, Remy pulled out his gun and placed it at the man’s temple before addressing the guards from behind his mask, “Stop or I will paint the wall’s with his brains!”

This caused the guards to halt and wait, watching the thief hold their boss’s son captive.

****

The feel of the cold gun against his skin caused Pietro to stop struggling with the man in black.

“Don’t you think of dropping that case Mon Ami, or you will lose your head.” threatened the man in a silky Cajun accent that grated against Pietro’s ear; he could feel the strength of the thief’s grip along his body, and fear shot through him as he realized that this was actually happening. He felt like he was in a dream everything was hazy and his legs felt like they were going to buckle under him. Pietro’s breathe began to accelerate as he tried to get enough air in his body.

“Now you all just stay back and everything is gonna be just fine.” The thief said to the guards and then to Pietro in a lower voice, “Move along with me now and one wrong move will get you killed.” With that the man began to walk backwards and Pietro was pulled along with him. They managed to make it to the stairwell where the thief pulled the door closed behind them before pulling Pietro up the stairs that led to the roof, shifting the gun so that it was now against Pietro’s back instead of his head.

“My father will have your head thief, just give it up now before things get any worse for you,” Pietro said in a strong voice that surprised him since he was terrified that a bullet was about to pierce his heart at any second. He stumbled up the steps that seemed to go on forever.

“Just shut up and move.” The thief said digging the gun deeper into Pietro’s back as he helped him up only to force him to move faster. Pietro could hear the urgency in his voice and then he heard sounds from below that meant that the guards were following them up the stairs trying to catch up. _The elevators must be out or they would have gotten ahead of us._ Pietro thought as he was hauled up the steps by his captor.

They got to the roof door where Pietro saw that it had been broken into before, _he must have gotten in this way,_ before he was pushed out onto the roof top. The wind whipped Pietro’s hair so fast it seemed as if it had a mind of his own and then the thief pushed Pietro to the edge of the roof. Pietro had never been afraid of heights and was glad about that now that he was standing just a few inches away from falling to his certain death. The thief had taken the case from Pietro and now looked over the edge with Pietro where they could both see several police cars on their way to the building along with a couple fire engines responding to the alarm that Pietro had set off earlier. Their sirens were so loud in the quiet of the night that it cut through the air.

Pietro could hear the thief cursing under his breath, just then the roof door burst open and the guards flooded onto the roof, none of them had guns but a did have tasers and Pietro knew that they weren’t going to let the thief get away this time.

He expected the thief to open fire but instead he pulled out a small white cloth that he held up to Pietro’s nose and mouth, the smell immediately invaded his nose and Pietro’s next thought was erased as darkness crept over his vision.

****

Remy knew the only way that he was getting out of this with the Ruby intact is if he had a hostage so he used the rag he had used on the guard earlier on the white haired man. Remy managed to catch him just as he went out and held him tight to his body as he clutched the case with his other hand. He turned to the guards and said, “If you take one more step I will toss him off the roof!”

The guards once again stopped and one of them said, “Don’t do anything stupid! The police are already on their way, you can’t get out of this!”

Remy just smiled and said, “Watch me.” Then still holding his hostage close to him he took two steps backward and jumped off the roof.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3:

The smell of water close by entered Pietro’s nose. This wasn’t the smell of the ocean or rain but of something old and still that seemed to hide secrets, Pietro struggled to open his eyes and when he did he couldn’t believe them. The rocking motion he had felt turned out to be a small row boat that he was lying in. Not only that but he was completely tied up in ropes complete with a gag. _I’m dreaming please please let me be asleep at my desk again._ But no he wasn’t dreaming and the man who was manning the oars only took a moment to glance at him before saying in a Cajun accent, “You try to jump from my boat Cher and you gonna be feeding the gators.”

Pietro struggled to get to an upright position to look around but it was pitch black darkness, he could barely make out the Bayou swamp that the Thief was carefully maneuvering the boat through. With only a small gas lamp Pietro was able to make out trees that seemed to reach for him, hundreds of years old. They grew out of the water twisted and old. The vegetation that was everywhere made Pietro feel as if he was on an alien planet. But then he had never gone anywhere that didn’t have at a five star resort waiting for him when he was ready to retire.

He took a closer look around him to get his bearings, _maybe I get find a way out of here,_ but soon after realized that he would never memorize the twist and turns that the Thief had rowed their boat through. Pietro wished the gag was out of his mouth so he could talk to his kidnapper. It was hard to see his face in the low light but the man didn’t take any notice of him or acknowledge Pietro’s staring as he began to whistle a low jaunty tune that seemed to fit with the noises from the swamp. The sounds of things moving unseen in the water, of frogs calling and this man’s whistle made Pietro shiver with nervousness. He had no idea what this madman planned to do with him.

****

_What the fuck am I gonna do with this man?_ Remy thought as he made his way to his hideaway in the bayous of the Louisiana wilds. He had managed to get them off the roof with the case intact, the grappling hook and wire he had set up earlier worked almost perfectly. The man’s added weight did slow him down a bit but they still zipped through the air to the next building over where he had a car waiting for him. He immediately left New York and made his way south, he kept the man under sedation as he drove down to Louisiana. He had made a few stops along the way to see the news and found out that nothing had been reported. It seemed as though the CEO was keeping everything quiet. It was better for Remy but he had to wonder why.

He also took a picture of the man with his phone and sent it to Cypher who contacted him back with the news that he had just kidnapped the CEO’s only son. That would explain why Erik Lehnsherr was keeping things under wraps. He was probably waiting for a ransom note or something. Remy was tempted to leave the man; Pietro he found out his name was, on the side of the road or in a bathroom where someone would find him. But he had no time to do so since he had to get somewhere off the grid so that he wouldn’t get caught. A man like Erik Lehnsherr was not going to let Remy get away. It was better to keep Pietro for a few days until he could think of something better. So he decided to go to a small cabin he had in the swamp where it would be impossible to be located.

Remy started to whistle a tune since he was uncomfortable with the way Pietro was staring at him. They continued on this way until Remy stopped whistling and finally turned another bend in the water to reveal a small, old, cabin that was hidden in the trees. The cabin didn’t rest on any ground but was rather lifted high on stilts so that no matter how high the water got it wouldn’t reach the cabin. There was a ladder that led up to the porch and Remy brought his boat up to it and tied it off so that the boat wouldn’t float away. Then he lifted a gym bag which he slung over his shoulder so that it rested on his back and picked up the case containing the Ruby with one hand. Using his free hand he climbed up the ladder and then unlocked the door, he left Pietro tied up on the boat as he went into the cabin and hid the case away in a secret closet so that only he would know where it was. Then he made his way back to the boat.

****

Pietro watched as he was completely ignored and the Thief disappeared into the ugly rickety old shack that looked straight out of a horror movie. He was tempted to untie the boat and leave but the ropes that bound him were expertly tied. He had to time to try to undo them before the Thief was back and climbing down the ladder to the boat. Pietro narrowed his eyes at the man as he bent down to reach for him before trying to wriggle away from his grasp. He managed to kick the man in the shins.

“Keep still! I ain’t gonna hurt you but I ain’t letting you go. You kick me one more time and you will be having a midnight swim!”

Pietro held still and the thief quickly hoisted him up and then over his shoulders before ascending the ladder again. Pietro burned with humiliation; he was a grown man and could walk if only he was loose. But the Thief just carried him over his shoulders into the cabin’s main room before tossing him not to gently onto the bed that was in the far corner of the room. Pietro scrambled to sit upright as much as the ropes would allow him and to watch what the Thief would do next. _I need a weapon, maybe a knife._ But then he remembered the gun that was used on him. _I’ll wait until he is asleep and then find a way out of these ropes and get that gun. Then I can make him take me out of here and get to the police._

Pietro already felt calmer now that he actually had a plan, but he thought it would be even better if he gained the Thief’s trust but to do that he needed to be able to talk.

“MMMFFMF” He mumbled loudly through his gag. The Thief turned around from where he was lighting more gas lamps to look at him. Pietro could now see his face more clearly since it was not covered up or cloaked in darkness. Pietro’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, the Thief was handsome, no strike that he was very handsome.  From his cheekbones that were covered with a slight beard stubble to the dark brown hair that fell over his unusual eyes. His eyes seemed to hold Pietro’s in some kind of hypnotic trance. They were pure black with vibrant red irises, it held Pietro’s gaze in a way that the ruby hadn’t. When he managed to dip his gaze lower he saw the thief’s mouth was pressed into a thin line of annoyance but even that couldn’t stop Pietro from wondering how they would feel pressed against his own. He saw the lips change from a grimace to a smirk and when he looked back up at the Thief’s eyes he saw that they seemed more amused than annoyed now and that pissed Pietro off.

“You like what you see Cher?”

Pietro narrowed his eyes, there was no way he could gain this idiots trust. But he didn’t want to be tied up so he motioned for the gag to come off. A light brown eyebrow lifted as the Thief walked over to the bed and removed the gag from Pietro’s mouth.

“What do you want with me?” Pietro demanded angrily. _What happened to gaining his trust? His subconscious whispered._

The Thief didn’t respond right away, then he narrowed his eyes and in the smooth as silk Cajun accent said, “I took you as insurance that your father wouldn’t immediately follow me, as soon as I get that case open I will let you go unharmed, but if you try anything I will make you disappear.”

Pietro shivered at the man’s cold tone, it wasn’t right that a voice that sounded so…. sexy could also make him afraid. And Pietro was afraid of what might happen to his sisters when they found out what had happened to them. He had to get back safely otherwise he knew that Wanda would never forgive herself if anything happened to him. He couldn’t trust this man but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay in a position of no power so he said, “I won’t do anything but don’t you think you can untie me, it’s not like I’m going anywhere and I need to stretch my legs.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No.”

“What do you mean No?”

“I’m sorry your highness, but you’re not the prince of me and I’m not gonna jump at your every command. I need to work and with no distractions.”

“You can’t just leave me tied up forever!”

“I most certainly can Cher.” The Thief got up and made to put his gag back in.

Pietro panicked, “Wait! I gotta go!”

The Thief stopped and stared at him.

Pietro blushed and said more calmly, “I need to go to the bathroom, so unless you want a mess to clean up then please untie me.”

The Thief took out a small sharp dagger and in a move that was too fast for Pietro to follow he cut the rope loose then placed the tip of the dagger to Pietro’s pale throat, “Now no funny business Cher.”

Pietro nodded and managed to get out the bed and ropes without tripping to badly, then followed the Thief to a small skinny door in one corner of the room.

When the door was opened Pietro gasped in shock and recoiled in horror, there was no bathroom only a small hole cut into the bottom of the floor where Pietro could see the sluggish Bayou water running under it.

“This aint no 5 star hotel Pete, get a move on.”

“Don’t call me that, and how do you know my name? Never mind you probably planed it all out from the beginning. What is your name anyway?”

“You want my real name?” The Thief asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

“Well I need something to call you other than Kidnapper or Potential murderer.” Pietro snapped back.

“You can call me Remy.”

“Wow, you couldn’t come up with a better fake name than that?”

“I like Remy.”

“Whatever, can you please move so I can use that sad excuse for a bathroom?”

“No.”

Pietro gaped at him, “You are not going to watch me pee!”

“I’ll close my eyes now hurry it up unless you wanna be tied up without a bathroom break?”

Pietro walked stiffly into the bathroom and keeping his back turned to Remy he relieved himself before using a jug of water, soap, and towels to clean up. He was so humiliated. He was gonna make this man pay in some way. When he left the bathroom Remy was waiting for him.

Pietro gave him a hard look before saying, “You didn’t close your eyes did you.”

Remy responded with a smirk

Pietro glared at him.

****

Remy turned around a walked to his bag where he pulled out some prepacked food and tossed one to Pietro before opening his and scarfing down his food, he was starving.

Pietro made a disgusted sound before asking, “Can you at least chew your food first?”

Remy swallowed down a huge gulp of water before saying, “You know what else we don’t have here?”

“What?”

“Manners, it’s my house my rules, so either shut up and eat or don’t it doesn’t matter to me.”

He turned around and gave Pietro a hard look that meant business; he wanted Pietro to be scared of him so that he didn’t do anything stupid that could get Remy caught.

Pietro cast down his eyes and walked over to the only table in the room. There were two chairs and Pietro sat down, straightened his clothes and hair before carefully opening his food and eating it a way more dignified manner than Remy just had.

Remy wondered if he was always this arrogant and controlling. He also wondered what it would be like to break Pietro’s control, to have him flat on his back, white hair tousled; blue eyes full of desire and lust while Remy fucked him. _Dangerous thoughts Remy_ his thoughts whispered, _he is your hostage, your get out of Erik Lensherr’s grasp home free card. You can’t be fucking his only son. Dangerous to even think about it._ Oh but Remy loved danger, he could feel his cock half hard already. He stood up and shook those dangerous thoughts out of his head as he grabbed the case with the Ruby inside.

After settling himself across from Pietro at the table he took out his bag of tools and began trying to crack the case, he was so close to getting everything his heart wanted that he was nearly drooling with anticipation.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update this, I hope that this chapter will make up for it. I will have more soon, this story is not over yet! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:

“You know if you just let me go now, I sure you won’t spend too much time in jail.” Pietro said, from where he was tied up again in the bed. The ropes chafed at his skin and he hated being tied up, he wanted to move, to do something.

“Shut up.” Remy said as he took out more tools to try opening the case another way.

“I’m just saying I could put in a good word for you, maybe even show up at your trail.” Pietro continued in a sweet sugary voice that he knew was sure to get on Remy’s nerves.

Remy ran his hands through his hair again, he had been doing that for the last few hours too, it made his hair stand on end and gave him a windswept look that made Pietro feel uncomfortable. A person shouldn’t have these feelings for their kidnapper. _It must be Stockholm syndrome_ Pietro thought.

“One more word out of you and you are getting the gag again.” Remy threatened while he stared at case as if willing it to open by itself, “I still can’t believe that you don’t know the code to open this stupid case.”

Pietro knew that his father must have used to best tech around to keep it secured, but Remy had already interrogated him earlier, Pietro had no idea how it opened.

“Did you want me to answer that?” Pietro said sarcastically.

Remy’s head snapped up and it startled Pietro just how quick the man moved as he was suddenly next to Pietro with a gag.

“No, wait a -”

Remy pressed the gag into Pietro’s mouth before tying it securely behind his head, “I said one more word, and I keep my promises Pie.”

Pietro glared at him since he couldn’t tell Remy off for using another stupid nickname for him.

“What was that?” Remy said as he cupped his hand next to his ear, “Did you say something? No? Good.” He strode away from Pietro and Pietro wanted nothing more than to shove a gag down Remy’s throat so that he wouldn’t have to hear his gloating.

He watched as Remy went back to work. For the next few hours, the daylight faded and Remy got more and more frustrated with the case. With nothing else to do Pietro watched him and tried not to think about how nice it would feel to have Remy’s attention focused on him in that intent way. Remy was fascinating to Pietro who had only ever hung around high class business men and errand boys all of which he found boring. Those men had never made Pietro feel this way, many were too afraid of his father to flirt with Pietro, and the one man that did… well Pietro turned his thoughts away from _him_ and back to Remy.

Remy then stood up and walked over to the bed. Pietro was relieved, if Remy went to sleep then that would be his best chance to escape.

Remy stripped off his shirt so suddenly that Pietro made a choking noise. His eyes widening as he took in Remy’s solid muscular form. Gambit didn’t turn towards him but Pietro could see his naked back, there was a tattoo of playing cards that seemed to wrap around his torso.

Remy then pulled off his boots and socks, before slowly unbuckling his belt. The belt hit the floor with a dull thud. Pietro heart was racing; he was beginning to feel a hardness stirring in his pants. He didn’t blink as Remy took off his pants in a teasing manner. Pietro’s eyes were immediately drawn to the swell of Remy’s underwear right between his legs. He watched as it began to get harder, Pietro was breathing a little harder through his nose but then a small chuckle tore his gaze away from Remy’s hard on to Remy’s burning eyes. Remy was laughing at him, Pietro was mortified, and he hoped that Remy couldn’t see the blush that was warming Pietro’s cheeks.

****

Remy could feel those cool blue eyes on him as he took off his clothes he felt a small thrill as he heard the noise Pietro made. He began to go slower, Pietro’s eyes burned into Remy’s flesh and it feel amazing, and Remy had never been so turned on just taking off his clothes for someone. He turned around to watch Pietro watching him as he took off his pants, Pietro eyes were so focused on him that he wondered just how focused he would be in bed. _Dangerous thoughts._

When he chuckled and Pietro looked up at him he saw the faint blush that spread across Pietro’s cheeks. It made Remy want to see what else would make him blush. But now wasn’t the time for it, he needed to rest so that he could get that case open, he didn’t have much time left before he had to deliver his stolen goods. He stripped off his underwear and then dropped into the bed and tried to sleep with Pietro’s warm body lying stiff next to him.

“Why are you naked?!” Pietro asked in a scandalized tone.

Remy didn’t turn over as he replied,’ because we are in a swamp and it gets hot, I always sleep naked. Not going to change that for you.”

Pietro stayed silent. Remy closed his eyes but couldn’t sleep. Pietro shifted next to him trying to put more distance between them but on the small bed it made no difference since Remy had tied him down very well. Remy faked sleeping, letting his breathing get slower and his body limp. After a while he sensed Pietro slowly relaxing and when Remy checked he saw Pietro was finally asleep.

Remy shifted so that he was lying on his side facing Pietro he let his gaze roam over the man’s body coming back to his sleeping face. Pietro white hair seemed to glow in the night. Remy’s fingers itched, he checked once more to see if Pietro was asleep and then slowly ran his hand through the soft white hair. Remy was mesmerized by it. He wondered what Pietro thought of him, a thief and a thug who had kidnapped him.

Remy wasn’t the kind of man who denied himself anything, if he wanted to drink he drank, if he wanted to fuck he did, and what he felt like having he would just take it. Right now more than anything Remy wanted Pietro, all of him. He wanted this man who infuriated, yet fascinated him. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Pietro’s, he slowly gave him a small kiss, and to his surprise he felt Pietro’s lips move under his in an encouraging way, Remy deepened the kiss, watching Pietro’s face as he opened his blue eyes with sleep still in them. He pulled back alittle and Pietro’s pink tongue darted out to lick his lips in a sensual way that made Remy groan.

At that sound Pietro’s eyes shot open and fully awake he tried to move his body away from Remy’s as far as he could but Remy knew the bonds were too tight.

“What are you doing?” whispered Pietro in voice that was breathless and nervous, but not scared.

_Curious,_ Remy thought, _his he turned on by this? I know I’m not his favorite person in the world but maybe…_

Remy didn’t say anything, instead he shifted himself over Pietro’s bound body so that he was straddling his waist, the only thing separated their flesh was Pietro’s clothes. Pietro didn’t protest as Remy slowly began to unbutton his shirt.

“Remy?”

“Hmmm?”

“I think you should stop.”

“Do you want me to stop? Cause if ya do I will. You just need to say it.”

Pietro didn’t say anything, and Remy finished with the last button, he spread the shirt open to see Pietro hard toned slender body beneath him.

He looked at Pietro one more time then lowered his head and to slowly kiss and lick Pietro’s chest working his way downwards.

****

_OHHHH MYYY GOD! What the hell am I doing?! Just say it just tell this swamp rat to get off, to stop! What is he doing?OHHHH!_

Pietro’s thought were racing a million miles a second, he couldn’t think. This felt wrong he should hate this man for what he has done but at this moment all he can think about is that sinfully delightful tongue working its way down to hic erect cock.

_Please don’t stop!!!! It’s ok, I can still hate him later right now I just need this who else is going to know? Is he? Oh man, he is!_

Remy had finally reached Pietro’s pants and had quickly opened them to free Pietro’s aching dick. He stopped and Pietro tensed, he ground his teeth together to stop from begging Remy to keep going, his entire body was tense to the point of breaking. Remy’s hot breathe was ghosting over him and Pietro’s wrist began to hurt from the ropes. He was putting too much strain on them as he tried to hold on to his control. He had a flutter in his groin and his body felt hot, too hot. Then suddenly without warning Remy’s hot mouth closed around Pietro’s cock, and Pietro let out an involuntary shout of pleasure. He began to twist his arms trying to find a way to put his hands on Remy’s head to force his dick in deeper.

Remy began to move, licking and sucking, Pietro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Remy took him in deeper. He quickly opened them again the sight of this thief this man was breathtaking the meager light form the moon what creating shadows and the only thing Pietro could see was a gleam of Remy’s eyes every now and then as he looked up to Pietro’s face to check on him, with his lips still wrapped around Pietro. Pietro tried to hold on to his control but it was slipping, slipping away. The cords in his neck stood out and he felt a wetness around his wrists and ankles. Remy was merciless he did not stop.

_This man is a freaking sex god! I can’t hold out much longer._

Pietro’s control suddenly melted away and with a shout he began to thrust his hips into Remy’s face, needing to put more of his dick into the man’s mouth. He began to buck out of control the rickety cot under him was creaking, his writs hurt but it was a distant pain now, he was in control anymore and it scared him but it also thrilled him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this free. Then with the loudest shout Pietro came into Remy’s mouth. The Cajun didn’t stop until Pietro finally fell back onto the bed with a groan. Then he lifted his head up and with Pietro watching he swallowed Pietro’s cum then licked his lips. Pietro stared at him. His heart was racing, his thought were in a fog but the only clear thought in his head was, _holy shit…that was the best sex I have ever had._

****

Remy licked every last drop of Pietro’s cum from his lips as Pietro watched with wide blue eyes. He then gave Pietro a satisfied smile.

“Wh.. why did you?” Pietro stammered.

Remy smiled at the sight of him, his hair was a mess, his skin was flushed and his chest was pounding under Remy’s hands. This is what the man was like without any control. He liked it. Remy didn’t answer him his own erection was demanding his attention. He lowered himself down to kiss Pietro’s long neck and for the first time Remy’s chest was tight against Pietro’s he nuzzled his face into Pietro’s neck and wrapped his hand around his cock and started jerking himself off. He listened to Pietro’s sharp and ragged breathing, Pietro’s body trembled under his. Remy moaned in Pietro’s ear as he quickly began to climax. Soon the only sound was Pietro’s breathes, his own and the sound of his skin against Pietro’s, then Remy came long and hard all over Pietro’s lower abdomen, coating the white-haired man in his cum. Remy collapsed next to Pietro, hot and sticky and utterly satisfied with himself. Like a cat preening he stretched his arms out and draped them across Pietro before falling asleep.

****

_Is he sleeping?_ Pietro thought, when Remy began to snore he got his answer. There was no way Pietro could sleep now, he stared at the ceiling he was confused, he wanted to hate Remy but then he wanted to shake him awake to do it again. He lost control so utterly that it was hard to remember why he worked so hard to maintain it in the first place. Oh yes, his Father, that was why he worked so hard to make sure that his Father knew that Pietro was just as good as his sisters. Now the shame at what he had done began creeping up on him, he felt disgusted of himself for losing it. He glared at Remy but the man’s snores only got louder. Pietro knew that he had to escape and get the jewel back to his father if he ever hoped to gain that man’s respect. A sharp pain reminding Pietro of his bindings and he twisted his head to look at his wrists. The ropes had dug into his skin and he was bleeding, even when they healed there was going to be a mark in his skin.

Instead of being angry or upset, Pietro smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the long wait, here is a new chapter, I will try to add more as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

When sunlight hit Pietro’s eyes the next morning he opened tired eyes to find Remy once again sitting at the table working away at the case. He was wearing a pair of weird high-tech goggles. Pietro didn’t know what to say or do after last night. He watched through half closed eyes as the thief’s hands worked away, he wanted to be free but he also wanted those hands to touch him again.

****

Remy knew the instant the Pietro was awake but he kept working anyway. His mind wasn’t even on the case instead it was remembering every instant of last night, every creak of the cot, every touch, every groan and breathe. He chanced a quick glance at Pietro but the man was watching his hands through half-closed eyes. He turned his eyes back to his work and for the next hour he tried to concentrate but he couldn’t. Remy’s cock was hard again, he never felt this way, he wanted to walk the three steps it took to get to the man who made him this way, to kiss him again but not like last night he wanted it to be harder he wanted to consume Pietro’s lips to devour him, to make his pale skin go red again, _Dangerous thoughts,_ he knew that but for some reason he couldn’t stop thinking them.

A growling sound broke the silence and Remy looked over, this time Pietro’s gaze rose to meet his. A sexual tension was between their eyes scarlet red to sapphire blue. Remy got out a sandwich from his pack, he was starting to run low on supplies, he wasn’t planning on having a companion, no, a hostage, with him and he thought he would have already had the jewel in his hands by now. He walked over to Pietro and he pulled out his sharp knife which he used to cut the ties on only one of Pietro’s wrists, he noticed the mark around his wrist, an angry circle of blood and he touched it lightly before asking, “Does it hurt?” in a soft voice.

“No.”

Remy looked at Pietro in surprise but whatever was going on in that man’s mind was hidden from Remy. He quickly removed his hand and unwrapped the sandwich and handed it to Pietro. Pietro took it and began to eat hungrily, but unlike yesterday he wasn’t so careful about being clean, he finished it off in just a few moments licking his fingers. Remy looked away from that pink tongue darting around. He went and got a bottle of water and returned to Pietro who quickly took it and drank it down. Remy sat back down at the table, case forgotten, he watched Pietro as the water worked its way down his throat, Pietro had his eyes closed in bliss, some water trickled down from the corner of his mouth. Remy wanted to use his tongue to lick that tiny stream of water. The bottle was finished and Pietro set it down, “I have to go to the bathroom.” Remy untied the rest of him and walked him to the bathroom, his grip on Pietro’s arm was tight, he wanted to grab the man and toss him onto the bed and fuck him senseless. Instead he watched as Pietro use the bathroom, this time Pietro didn’t say anything about it, and he had cleaned up, he just turned to look at Remy.

“Are you going to let me go?”Pietro asked in a soft voice.

_Let him go? NO! I need him, I want him to scream my name and I want more, more of him, I can’t let him go yet.”_

“Yes.” Remy lied.

“When?” Pietro asked, his voice sharper this time, he crossed his arms.

“Soon, now get back on the bed.”

****

The day passed in silence, Pietro dozed off every now and then, Remy untied him for dinner and one more bathroom break before tying him securely to the bed again. The whole day Remy worked, his frustration growing more with each hour passing, Pietro didn’t want Remy to be mad he wanted him to come to him again, but this day instead of talking he just watched.

Night began to fall and Pietro dozed off again but he was only lightly sleeping and when he felt movement near him he snapped open his eyes to find Remy staring at him. Pietro’s heart speeded up and he shifted his body to get closer to Remy. Remy noticed and then he began to take off his clothes again, Pietro watched as the tattoo he was hoping to see again reappeared, he wanted to trace it with his fingers be he couldn’t. Remy was naked before him this time he didn’t touch Pietro like last night instead he stood closer to Pietro’s head, Remy’s cock was close to Pietro’s face, close to his mouth, Remy didn’t move again. Pietro looked at him and saw that Remy’s own breathing was growing rougher. He suddenly understood what Remy wanted, his eyes widened, but Remy didn’t force himself on him. Pietro hesitated then opened his mouth.

Remy moved closer and Pietro was able to reach his dick and he began to lick it.

****

Remy moved even closer and then put his dick into Pietro’s mouth, he moaned as Pietro began to suck him. Remy wasn’t thinking any more only acting on his desires; he began to move his body, slowly fucking Pietro’s mouth. Pietro responded eagerly, Remy groaned and then he couldn’t go any slower, he began to sped up his thrusting, soon he was shoving his cock harder, deeper into Pietro’s mouth. Remy put his hands on the Pietro’s hair, grasping the white locks between his fingers. He felt powerful, he was in control of this man, he was in heaven, Pietro’s mouth was heaven, he was, he was, going to come but instead of keeping his cock inside of Pietro’s hot mouth he pulled out and he grabbed his cock he began to move his hand and when he came he aimed it at Pietro’s face. When he finished he tried to catch his breath and looked at Pietro, Pietro’s tongue darted out to taste some of Remy’s cum that was on his face.

Remy slid down to sit on the floor next to the cot; he rested his back against it and stared off into the distance not really seeing anything. What was he doing? He didn’t know, he always had a plan, but Pietro was never part of it.

“Remy” Pietro said quietly.

“What?”

“Will you… “

“What?” Remy turned to Pietro when he fell silent and looked at him, he used him for his own release but Pietro’s own cock was hard against his pants. As a great lover Remy always made sure that his partners were complete satisfied but after what he just did, using Pietro, he suddenly didn’t want to be a good lover, he wanted to get his confused thoughts together. Instead he got up and put on his jeans. Then he walked out the door without looking back.

****

Pietro stared after him, he was so hard that the fabric of his pants was torture but he couldn’t believe it. Remy just left. He felt that shame that he tried to bury all day hit him hard. He wanted this, wanted to be out of control again, but now what was he? Tied to a bed and alone, without even Remy’s warm body to comfort him. Anger began to grow in Pietro’s chest. _Damn HIM! How can he do this to me? What did I do? Is he coming back? FUCK HIM! I don’t need him._

Pietro worked at his binds, desperate now to escape. He was going to make that thief regret ever touching him. He didn’t know how long he twisted his wrists but suddenly the one on his left loosened just enough to let Pietro slip his hand out. It hurt and tears of pain formed in his eyes, but it was all he needed as he turned to getting his other hand free. A sharp dangerous smile spread across Pietro’s face.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Remy stood staring out at the slow moving waters, lost in his thoughts, he wanted so many things, to go back inside and finish what he started, but what would that make him? A rapist? A lover? He was Pietro’s kidnapper and doing this was wrong he knew that but still Pietro seemed to be enjoying it, he even asked Remy to keep going! Remy never planned for this to happen but now he didn’t know what to do. Remy’s looked out into the bayou for a while; the sound of the animals at night was loud. Remy decided to just drug Pietro and then leave him somewhere, maybe close to a hospital and go find another place to hide. He needed to focus on that jewel and he couldn’t do that here with Pietro. Just as he straightened up to do that he saw something out on the water, moving quickly towards him. His mouth went dry… _no it couldn’t be…_ but it was, the Thieves Guild had found him and now they were coming to collect their debt. Remy stole the jewel to save his life, so that they wouldn’t kill him for killing the King of Thieves, their leader. They had been hunting him, now all he had to do was give the case and jewel to them, but he knew that if they found Pietro here they would use him for ransom money and once they got that, they would do what they wanted to Pietro and then the silver haired man was as good as dead.

Remy ran back inside to get Pietro out of here before the boat could reach them but the only thing he got was a heavy case to his face. He fell backwards clutching his nose and shouting in pain. Pietro stood above him with case in hand, glaring down at Remy, “You fucking deserved it,” he said in a cold voice before stepping around Remy to go out the door. With one hand still holding his face to stop the bleeding, Remy reached out with the other to grasp Pietro’s ankle and held him tight. Pietro tried to kick Remy loose but when that didn’t work he used the case again to hit Remy hard enough on the hand to let go. Then he was out of the door in a flash.

Remy, still in aching pain, got up and ran after him. _He doesn’t know, he will be killed!_ Pietro was already on the boat, working to get moving when Remy jumped into the boat, ignoring the ladder, the case with the Ruby was under one of the seats. Pietro tried to push Remy out of the boat but Remy knocked him down on his back. He used his bigger body to weigh Pietro down and grasped his wrists in one hand while using his other hand to cover Pietro’s mouth. Pietro glared at him, he knew that if looks could kill Remy would be dead, but not as dead as they would both be if they got caught. “ _Shut up shut up don’t move!”_ Remy whispered in a panicked tone. Pietro stopped struggling for a moment, and it was long enough to for Remy to realize that the wrists he was holding were bloody, in the darkness he couldn’t see that well, the moon was hiding behind some clouds but he knew why they were bloody, Pietro must have all but torn his skin off to get out of the bindings. Remy felt guilty for making Pietro that desperate to escape but he didn’t have time to apologize. The sounds of the frogs and snakes of the murky waters went quiet as the sound of a motor boat grew louder.

Remy felt everything as if it was happening in slow motion, the creak of his boat, the feel of Pietro’s body beneath him, the wind making the waters stir, the sound of the Thieves Guild men coming closer, he could feel his heart thumping away in his chest, he tried to slow it down to breathe steadier, he was grateful that the moon didn’t shine on them it meant that the boat was harder to see. The boat had been drifting slowly in the water since Pietro had untied it and they had moved away from the cabin, the current pushing them deeper into the bayou. Remy heard the sounds of the motor boat stopping as it reached the cabin, and the men on board went stomping up the old ladder, and although he didn’t want to be seen Remy dared a quick peek over the side of his boat to see flashlights moving around inside. He ducked back down as a stray beam went out over the water. In the gloom he saw Pietro’s blue eyes shining with anger. Remy felt like an eternity was passing, time moved so slowly, and then he heard the sound of the motor boat starting up again, the men talking back and forth to each other as they tried to figure out which way to go. All they needed to do was be still for a few more minutes and they would be safe.

****

Pietro heard the sound of people and knew that they were looking for the thief, _Father actually sent someone to rescue me!_ He knew that Remy didn’t want to be caught but Pietro had reached his limit. He was pissed as hell and there was no way he was going to be this man’s captive again. He stayed still as Remy looked over the boat then back down again, he could see fear in the man’s strange red and black eyes. For a moment Pietro felt guilty but then he remembered who put him in this situation in the first place. Pietro worked his mouth around Remy’s tightly clasped hand and without warning he managed to bite down on Remy’s fingers. He bit down hard enough that it shocked Remy into letting out a loud curse. Then when Remy moved a little off of his body it gave Pietro enough room to maneuver his legs, he managed to pull his knees up to his chest and then with a powerful thrust of his legs he kicked Remy in the chest hard enough to throw him out of the boat and into the bayou water with a loud splash. The loud noise caught the attention of the men in the boat and Pietro stood up and began screaming, “I’m HERE! HERE! HELP ME!”

Gunshots rang out in the night, Pietro gaped, shocked that his father’s men would shoot at him. The men turned their boat around to get to them and more shots rang out, the bullets were so close that Pietro felt one of them pass his ear. Then he felt a yank on his coat and coldness engulfed his body. The dark murky water was surrounding him and a pair of strong arms held him tight, water rushed into Pietro’s lungs, he couldn’t breathe. The water dulled the sound of the guns but not the boat; he could feel the water being disturbed from the boats wake. One of the arms let him go and then he was being pulled up ward, he broke the surface of the water to complete darkness; he was confused as he tried to get air back into his body, coughing up the disgusting water. “WHY?! Why did you do that?! We were almost free!” Remy screamed at him, the guns were louder now and suddenly there was a small beam of light and a rush of air just in front of Pietro’s face. He realized what happened, Remy had over turned the boat and now they were protected, barely, from the gunshots by the hull of the rowboat, they were in the water, under the boat and now he could see Remy’s furious face. “Why? Why are they shooting at me? They are my Father’s men… they are supposed to save me...” Pietro said in a shaken, confused voice.

Remy’s furious look melted away at Pietro’s words, “No, Pie they are not your father’s men, they are the Thieves Guild. They are here to kill me and when they get done with you, you will wish that you were dead too. We don’t have time for this, we have to survive now. Come on, we are going for a swim. Don’t let go of my hand.”

Fear seized Pietro but he nodded his head and grasped Remy’s hand tight. Remy held on to the case that was still in the boat and then he and Pietro took a deep breath and ducked their heads under the water and began to swim away from the only safety they had.

****

Once Remy was sure that they were out of range of the guns he pulled Pietro upwards for another quick breath and then down again as he tried to make his way through the dark water. Remy felt some marshy land under foot and made his way up it to a muddy bank, and he looked back to see that the Guild men had discovered that they were no longer under the boat and were now heading in their direction. He yanked on Pietro’s hand, half dragging the man up the muddy bank and into the trees, they were both sopping wet and completely filthy, but Remy still held onto the case. Remy heard the Guild’s boat stop and splashing as the men followed, he looked back to see that there were three men all carrying guns. He moved his legs faster. Pietro was right behind him, and the mad chase through the dark swamp was no easy thing. Remy felt every slap of a tree branch hit his bare chest; he was just happy he had on pants, and although both he and Pietro were barefoot, it didn’t slow them down.

Unlike these men, Remy knew the swamp and he had grown up in it, he knew the area and when he got to a bend in the trail, he pulled Pietro behind a tree and stopped dead as the men kept going, thinking that they were still following the two men. Remy had pushed Pietro back against the tree as he kept his eyes on the men, making sure that they were gone and not coming back. Pietro was quiet and still with the tree behind him and Remy pressing against him. Remy slumped forward resting his head on Pietro’s neck breathing heavily, he was so sure that they were dead, but it seems like they were safe for now. Pietro made a choking sound and Remy looked up thinking that the men were back but they were alone.

“Pie? What is it?” Remy asked concerned, _maybe Pietro was in shock from being nearly killed, after all the man had probably never even been in a situation like this._ Pietro’s eyes were behind him and before Remy could turn to see what had distressed him Pietro said in a voice that barely reached Remy’s ears even though they were right up against each other.

“Alligator. Behind you.”

Remy turned slowly to see the biggest motherfucking gator he had ever seen in his entire life standing just a few feet behind him.

_OH FUCK!_ Was Remy’s only thought as the alligator moved towards them.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Pietro was a runner, he ran track in high school and college, he set records and could have gone Pro but instead he chose to work at his father’s company and he hung up his running shoes and never looked back. It was a decision he made to make his father happy, to make him proud of Pietro, and until this moment he never realized just how much he missed running, the adrenaline pumping in his veins the steady but sure beat of his feet against the ground, and how it echoed the beat of his heart. The way his body moved, the feeling that if he could run just a little bit longer and he could fly, fly away from his troubles.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!”

Of course usually when he ran he wasn’t screaming like a ninny at the top of his lungs. Visions of the alligator catching him and eating him alive went flashing in his mind like some kind of horror movie. When Remy had turned to face the gator just a few moments earlier three things happened, 1. Remy said “OH FUCK!” 2. Remy shoved the case into Pietro’s hands. And 3. Remy jumped, freaking jumped, on top of the Alligator from Hell and began wrestling it. It was at that point that Pietro decided that he would rather be shot than eaten alive and off he ran leaving his kidnapper behind.

Everything looked the same in the swamp at night, big bushes, low hanging trees; the ground under his feet was more like firm mud. Then the ground ended and Pietro went flying into waist deep swamp water, as he struggled to get up right and back to land he saw more eyes in the water moving toward him, they reflected off the small amount of moonlight shining down on the water. _This is it, I’m going to die in a freaking swamp and they only way they will identify my body is when they find my designer suit in the belly of a freaking alligator!_ Pietro kept his eyes on the alligators they were closing in and then for the second time in his life he felt the cold steel muzzle of a gun being pointed at his temple. “Back up real slow and bring that case with you, and if you even move funny I will put a bullet in your skull.” Said a rough nasty voice from behind him, Pietro did as he was told and once he got up on the ground again the Guild man pushed him down into the dirt. Pietro tried to twist his head to get it out of the mud but he stopped moving when the he heard a click of the gun being cocked, “What did I say?” Pietro went still, and the man pushed him further into the mud, putting one of his boots on Pietro’s back.

Another sound of booted footsteps came out of the trees and made its way to them, “Did you find him?” Nasty voice asked.

 “No, I didn’t see him but I saw a big ass gator so I got out of there.” Mean Voice said, “Who is that?”

_REMY?! Oh god, is he dead?_ Pietro felt like his world was falling apart.

“Don’t know but he was with that Swamp Rat and he had this with him,” Nasty said as he shook the case he took from Pietro, “Should I kill him?”

Pietro’s breathe hitched as his heart beat even faster; a few tense seconds went by…

“No,” Mean voice said, “Ray’s is almost here with the boat, let’s get the hell out of here and when we get back to head quarters we can give him to Jacques, this place creeps me out.”

Nasty grunted and kept his boot on Pietro’s back, it hurt, but Pietro didn’t move, if he could just survive long enough maybe he could bargain his way out of this mess.

After a few long minutes Pietro heard the sound of the boat coming, it made the gators who were still in the water near them swim off as they didn’t like the sound of the motor, and then Pietro was hauled up by Mena and Nasty and thrown onto the boat, where Digger used his gun as a club to knock Pietro out, the last thing Pietro thought of as darkness began to cloud his mind was _Remy…_

****

Remy was going to kill them all, the first two for the way they shoved Pietro onto the boat and the third one for the way he beat Pietro. After he managed to use his knife to blind the alligator Remy had escaped into the swamp while the gator had thrashed around for a while, he had no idea where Pietro went and while he was hiding trying to decide what to do, one of the Guild men that appeared took one look at the gator and ran off again. Remy had followed him back in time to see a boat pulling up and them taking Pietro.

He didn’t have to follow the boat to know where they were going. Remy needed to get Pietro back and he wasn’t going to be able to do that from a swamp.

****

When Pietro awoke it was to the sound of shouting and music, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, it hurt, and then he remembered what happened, the swamp, the gator, the men, REMY! He tried to get up but found that he was tied down, a metal collar was around his neck and the chain was bolted to the wall, his feet had shackles with a chain too, only his hands were free. He tried to find the lock to the collar but even with free hands he knew he could break the lock. Pietro slumped back against the wall, and then took a better look at his surroundings, he wasn’t in a shabby cabin or a jail cell, it wasn’t even a bedroom it looked like he was in a vault, the stones of the walls seemed damp, and there was treasure everywhere. Piles of gold sparkled in heaps on the bare stone floor, stacks of cash where neatly placed in between the gold, and even jewels , heck Pietro spied a crown just tossed about like a toy. This vault held even money to buy small countries! Pietro knew it was more money than even his family had and that was saying a lot since they were multimillionaires. He felt his face again his eye felt swollen and though he couldn’t see the blood very well he knew it was there because of the wound on his head. He sighed and dropped his head back against the wall before pulling up his knees to his chest wrap his arms around them, then he rested his forehead against his knees and tried once again to get his emotions under control to repress them again. He didn’t want to feel anymore to be scared, to know that Remy was gone…he just wanted to be home again, safe.

A sound of a door opened and he looked up to see who it was, a man he had never seen before swaggered in, he had a leer on his face and Pietro could hear the smugness in his voice, “Well look at what my boys dragged out of the swamp.” He laughed at his own stupid joke and Pietro was fucking done with bullshit, he shot back, “At least I don’t look like my mother had sex with a donkey.” Remy was dead, and Pietro knew that he wasn’t getting out of this alive, the Thieves Guild wouldn’t do that, after all they didn’t need to ransoms him for money they had enough of it lying around.

That remark wiped the sneer right off of the man’s lips, he was just about the same height as Pietro but stockier built with a stupid goatee, and dark hair. “What did you say?” Pietro knew that the man heard him but he repeated it again slower and then added, “Sorry for going too fast for you.” That earned him a punch in the face. Pietro’s skull cracked against the wall and blinding pain hit him hard.

“I can see why that man-whore liked you; you have a smart mouth on you don’t you whitey?” At Pietro confused expression he laughed and said, “You don’t know? Remy certainly like to get around in fact I don’t think that man could go one day without sex. Now instead of me hitting you every time I want an answer let’s act like grownups? I’m Jacques by the way, what is your name?”

Pietro was shocked,  he knew that what he and Remy had wasn’t normal dating but he thought that at least Remy might have… had feelings for him, especially since Pietro had begun to feel something for Remy, “Pietro.”

_I care for him? Love him?_

“Where is Remy?”

Pietro went quiet; Jacques sighed and slapped him across the face hard.

  _I do, I care for that Cajun idiot who had to go and get himself eaten by a stupid alligator,_ “He is dead. There was an alligator, I ran and he…”

Jacques rocked back on his heels and laughed, “Damn and I wanted to be the one who killed him, you know blood debt and all.”

At Pietro’s confused look he explained, “Remy killed my brother, he was our King but now I am in charge and since Remy still owes a blood debt I guess that you will have to do. Under all that dirt and mud even I can tell that you are very handsome. Some of my men have been looking everywhere for Remy and well, I did promise them a reward.”

With that he pulled out a gun which he pointed at Pietro, and then with a key he unlocked Pietro’s chain from the wall and wrapped it around his fist he began whistling as he yanked Pietro forward by the neck making him follow behind.

****

“I don’t know about this Gambit,” Doug said in a nervous voice, “I mean when you saved me from the Thieves’ Guild you made me swear never to go near them again.” He nervously drove the van that Remy had stolen into the Bayou back roads, only their headlights were visible in the darkness.

“I know what I said!” Remy snapped back at Doug, his usual control in mission situations was gone, his mind sick with worry, “But they have Pietro in there and I am getting him and they can keep that stupid Ruby. As far as I am concerned my debt is paid.”

Doug looked over at the thief, he had never seen the man like this before, he usually was very laid back, like he had no worries at all, but now the tension was coursing throughout his body. “I mean it’s not like this Pietro guy is your problem, we can just walk away.”

“NO. Now shut up, I need to concentrate.”

The look that Remy gave Doug made him turn his head back to the road and keep his eyes on the lookout for Guild men. He wondered what had happened in the last couple of days to make Remy act like this. The thief usually cut his losses and went off to find something new to do, if things got too hard. He glanced at the man to see him getting his gear ready. Doug didn’t want to ask but he knew that something about this Pietro guy put Remy on edge.

“You know what to do when we get there?” Remy asked Doug as he finished checking his gear bag.

“What? Am I allowed to talk now?” Doug said sarcastically, “Ow! Why did you hit me?!” He rubbed the back of his head where the slap had happened.

“Don’t be a smartass Cypher! I won’t risk Pietro dying because of you.” Remy growled.

“Yeah but I wasn’t the one who kidnapped him in the first place!” Doug shot back, “But don’t worry I know what to do, cut the power, be your eyes, and wait in the van so I can drive our asses out of here. Did I miss anything?”

Remy rolled his eyes at the childish tone and then said, “Stop. Park here, I’m heading out on foot. If I’m not back in one hour…”

“I know get out of here.” Doug interjected.

“No! Keep waiting you idiot!” With that Remy got of the van and slammed the door. Then he melted into the darkness of the trees to go rescue the man he stole from the men who stole him from Remy.

“Well, this is going to go great”, Doug muttered as he climbed into the back of the van to use the computers he had set up there to hack into the Guild’s surveillance system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait between updates, I am trying to update as fast as I can but I am working on a few other different stories.


	8. Chapter 8

Later when Pietro would try to look back on the memories of the last few hours he would find that it was very hazy. Almost dream like the way his feet followed the King of thieves into the open area of the house. The way everyone stared at him and laughed, he knew that when they were done with their fun he would die and his sisters would never know what happened to him. It was that thought that made him want to break down and scream and cry and beg. As he was standing there trying to listen to the mocking and talking going on around him the lights in the whole mansion went out. Then screams started as gunfire opened up, Pietro was frozen to the spot as everyone around him broke and ran, some went for the exit while others found their own weapons and tried to fire back. Pietro saw one woman who had a tattoo of a black circle around her eye just stay seated as she continued to play on her smart phone, not caring that a war zone was going on around her.

Then Jacques stepped in front of Pietro and raised his gun, Pietro watched as though it was happening to someone else as the gun gleamed in the darkness and Jacques smiled as he pulled back the hammer and aimed the gun at Pietro’s face. He wanted to move but the fear of death made him freeze, _this can’t be how it ends…_

*****

Remy watched as the thieves ran, the thing about a thief is that most of them are cowards, otherwise they wouldn’t feel so at home sneaking around in the dark. He let loose some more shots as he tried to make his way to where he heard Jacques talking, the bastard was saying how he was going to have fun with Pietro and Remy had snapped, he didn’t wait until he saw Pietro instead he began taking out thieves left and right. He was on the second floor, he had snuck in by an open bedroom window and now he reached the balcony that overlooked the main floor of the house, he watched as Jacques raised his gun and smile, Remy’s heart leapt into his throat as he realized that he was too far away to do anything. He tried to pull out his gun and aim but he knew he would be too late. Before he could let out a shot Jacques’s head exploded, blood splattered all over Pietro who until that moment was silent but then he was screaming.

Remy looked around and saw that seated on an armchair not far from Pietro was Domino. Her tattoo of a black circle around her eye was distinctive. He started to make his way down to her and Pietro who was still shrieking. With the loud gunshot, everyone had stopped trying to fight Remy and they all stared at the king who was now dead. Domino didn’t stop playing with her phone and she put away her gun. Remy reached Pietro and grabbed him in a hug, Pietro screams in his ear nearly made him go deaf but it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. “Shhhh Pie. It’s ok. You’re fine. Remy is here.” He whispered into the man’s ear. After a moment of whispering reassurances Pietro’s screams died down and he just stared at the dead body before him. Remy checked to make sure he was fine but other than a mark on his neck from where the collar was rubbing against his skin he seemed to be fine physically. Pietro wouldn’t look in his eyes.

“He is in shock you should get him out of here.” Dominos smooth voice came from behind him.

Remy turned around and kept Pietro behind him but close, uncaring of the blood that covered him or the fact that everyone was watching them, “Why did you help me?”

Domino shrugged then said, “Jacques was an asshole and he and his brother had always made it about honor and family but he forgot the one rule.

“There is no honor among thieves.”

“Exactly.”

“So what now?”

Domino sighed then finally put away her smart phone inside her leather pants, “Now you take your white haired boy toy out of here and I never see you again.”

“Not without some compensation. I think that Pietro’s emotional distress needs some kind of monetary relief.” Remy shot back, “The Ruby should do nicely.”

Domino threw back her head and laughed, “You got balls Cajun. “ She snapped her fingers and a few moments later a lackey ran up with the Ruby. She tossed it to Remy who caught it and said, “We are even now, you leave me alone and I won’t come back here.”

“Let me walk you out.” Domino led the way as Remy steered an unresponsive Pietro to move his feet and walk with him.

As they made their way to the door Pietro body finally caught up with him and he collapsed, Remy didn’t break his stride and he just picked up Pietro bridal style and kept walking. Remy asked, “So now that you’re the Queen of Thieves what are you going to do?”

Domino shrugged, “Steal some shit. Don’t worry about the others I’ll keep them in line. But I don’t want Pietro’s father coming after us so as long as you can keep that from happening then no one will come after you.”

“Deal.”Now they had reached the woods and where the Doug was parked, he opened the back door for them, Remy laid an unconscious Pietro down in the back as Doug got out and stopped short at the sight of Domino.

“Finally the infamous hacker Doug aka Cypher?” Domino asked as she gave him a seductive look.

“Ummmm Yes?” Doug stammered, “Who are you?”

“I’m hacker girl. The one you have been talking to in the chat room?”

Doug’s eyes widened and he squeaked out, “Really I was starting to think…well Remy said that you might be a man or something.”

Domino gave Remy a look that could kill but then turned back to Doug, “I wanted to try and get your skills to work for me, so I thought you might meet me if you thought you were getting sex.”

Doug seemed disappointed, “Oh that makes more sense than you wanting to have sex with me. So no sex.” He sighed.

“I never said no sex, I just wanted to use your hacking skills after sex to get into my old enemy’s bank accounts, the bitch has it coming after she crossed me. What do you say?”

Doug beamed, “Hey I am just glad you don’t want to kill or steal from me, so hell yeah! Let’s say sometime next week? I can give you my number?”

“Sounds like a date.”

“Let’s get moving Doug, I want to get Pietro someplace safe.” Remy interrupted.

“Cool,” Doug said ignoring Remy, “Hey how did you know that I was going to be here?”

“As a thief and a mercenary I have some skills of my own.” Domino blew Doug a kiss and walked off.

“Stop grinning like an idiot, that woman is going to use you.”

“Yeah but at least I’ll get some sex out of it!” Doug climbed into the driver’s seat and started the car.

*****

Remy sat by Pietro’s side as he slept; Doug had started the drive back to New York. Remy was getting Pietro back home, he thought that his heart had stopped as he watched the gun being lifted to Pietro’s head earlier, and he knew that no matter what kind of man he was he would never put Pietro in harm’s way again. They were still three hours away from the city when Pietro finally stirred.

“Hey Doug, pull over to the nearest gas station. He is waking up.”

Doug nodded and Remy turned back to find Pietro’s blue eyes on him, “Hey Pie… you ok?”

Pietro reached out his hand to touch Remy’s face gently…Remy closed his eyes at the soft touch, it was like Pietro was not sure that Remy was real. Remy didn’t want him to stop touching him but when Pietro pulled his hand back Remy opened his eyes to see a fist coming straight for his face.

Remy’s head snapped back and he felt his nose explode in pain. The wetness told him that his nose was bleeding but the force of the punch was so strong that Remy couldn’t think for a minute, but he did hear Pietro’s loud voice as he yelled.

“AM I OK?!!! What the fuck?!! NO I AM NOT OK YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING! YOU LOUSY THEIF! YOU JACKASS!”

Doug swerved the van from surprise and parked on the side of the lonely country road that they were traveling on.

Pietro opened the car and jumped out. Remy struggled to see through the pain and hold his bleeding nose as he followed Pietro out.

*****

Pietro could kill that asshole for being alive. He couldn’t stay in the van so he got out, Remy followed but Pietro didn’t go far he just needed to walk and he turned back on the thief who had put him through hell to give him a piece of his mind, “I am NOT ok! In the last few days I have been kidnapped at gunpoint, dragged into the Louisiana swamp, tied to a bed and sexually tortured by YOU. Then I was trying to escape the stupid swamp filled with alligators or crocodiles or whatever the fuck you have there! Thinking you died! Running away from killer thieves, and kidnapped at gunpoint again! About to be raped by god knows how many men! Had a third gun point to my head and thinking that I was all alone and about to die without ever seeing my family again! Then having another human’s brain explode in front of my eyes and you think that I am ok?!!!!”

Remy’s nose was a steady stream of blood but Pietro didn’t care because he was covered in blood, “GET THIS DAMN COLLAR OF ME NOW!” He screeched, the stress of the last few days making him irrational.

“Pie I am so sorry-“

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I don’t care how you feel! I fucking hate you right now! Get this thing off me and I want some clean clothes now!”

“Uhhh guys, not that it isn’t fun watching Pietro rip you a new asshole Remy but it’s not the best idea to be covered in blood on the side of the road, the gas station isn’t far, so let’s go?”

Pietro turned to find a blonde hair teen staring at him from the driver’s side of the van, “Who the heck are you?”

“I’m Cypher, I mean Doug. I helped Remy rescue you.”

“Are you a thief?”

“No a computer hacker-“

“Good, I am sick of thieves and never want to see another one as long as I live.” Pietro then opened the passenger side of the front seat and climbed in ignoring Remy who still stood outside.

Remy climbed back into the van and slammed the sliding door shut. Silence filled the van as Doug got back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait between updates. I was working on some other stories and this story was giving me a real hard time to try and continue it. Writer's block is my worst enemy. Thank you to everyone who read this story and I will be posting the last few chapters in the coming weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

    “It’s not that bad.” Doug tried to cheer up Remy who was looking in the side mirror of the van checking the damage to his nose, the bleeding had finally stopped and now they were outside a small gas station in the middle of nowhere filling up gas. Pietro hadn’t said another word to Remy. Instead he took the clean clothes that Doug offered along with a set of master keys that could open any lock or handcuff and stormed off to the bathroom.

Remy shot him a mad look and Doug said, “Hey I am just trying to help.”

“Just go pay for gas or something, and get some snacks. Oh and some cigarettes!”

“Fine. This is going to be a long road trip.”

Remy used a water bottle to clean his face; he didn’t want to be close to Pietro right now, so he didn’t follow him into the bathroom. He knew the anger was his fault but he couldn’t regret his actions, otherwise he would have never had met Pietro.

*****

Pietro stared at himself in the grimy bathroom mirror; this was a disgusting place, maybe even worse than the shack in the swamp. He looked like an extra from a horror movie, his hair was on end, and blood covered him.  His hands shook as he tried to wash off the blood quickly, the water swirled pink down the drain. He used the keys to unlock the collar and rubbed his neck, there were bruises there that would match the ones on his wrists and ankles. He didn’t ask where they were going. Probably another hideout but he knew that the first chance he got he needed to get away, his emotions were out of control, his old self would have never gotten that aggressive with anyone, the screaming he did made him feel better as though he was waiting his whole life to scream out his frustrations.

He checked to make sure that there was no more blood and changed his clothes. He put all of his old stuff in the trash and walked out. He found the van not far away, with Doug in the driver’s seat and Remy smoking nearby. Pietro ignored the thief and got into the van’s passenger side. Doug offered him some snacks but he refused, the sight of blood and gore had killed his appetite.

When Remy had finished his cigarette he climbed into the back of the van and they set off. Pietro hated the silence but he didn’t want to lose control again, so instead of speaking he turned on the radio to a station that had some soothing classical music and laid his head against the window watching the trees rolling by. When Remy tried to start up some mild conversation Pietro turned up the music until it was really loud and Remy fell silent again. The motion of the van soon made Pietro fall back asleep.

*****

They stopped a few more times to fill up but Pietro didn’t wake, Remy knew he was exhausted from the last few days. When Doug got to Virginia he made his way to his home where he lived with his mother, it was near midnight when he pulled up to the small house with a pretty fence and a nice garden. He parked the van and Remy grabbed Doug’s bag and got out at the same time as him. They stood beside each other for a while in the dark while Remy lit up another cigarette to smoke; he offered one to Doug who shook his head no.

“You have to tell him how you feel.” Doug said quietly, the hush of the night enclosed the two men.

“Don’t know what you mean, I’m dropping him off in New York and then I’m in the wind.” Remy replied.

Doug gave him a glare then he smacked Remy in the head lightly, just enough to get his attention, “Don’t do this; ruin the only chance at happiness you might find. It’s not every day you meet someone who you would and did run into a death trap for. What are you going to do? Go back to stealing and sleeping with anything that walks?”

Remy glared back at Doug, “Why do you care?”

“Because you’re my only friend. I want you to be happy. Trust me, you let him go now and you will never even get that chance.”

Remy looked away, “Thanks for your help. If you ever need anything…’

“I won’t. I’m going to be playing things smart from now on. I suggest you do the same.” With those parting words, Doug opened the gate and walked up to the house.

Remy knew what Doug meant, he wanted to keep Pietro but he knew that the man would have never have even looked at Remy twice if they had met under normal circumstances. The only way he could keep him was by force but he didn’t want that. He wanted Pietro to stay because he wanted to. Not because Remy forced him to. He got back into the van and started the engine. He still had four hours to go until they reached New York.

*****

_Dreams of crocodiles, and blood kept running through Pietro’s head, he tried to grab Remy’s hands but the Cajun just sunk deeper into the swamp water. When Pietro looked up the eyes of the crocodile had changed into his father’s eyes. Help me! He cried to his father, but the cold man just looked at him, no compassion in his face. PLEASE! His father turned away, and now Remy was gone in the water, Pietro screamed and tried to dive in after him but strong hands held him back…_

“Wake up Pie!”

Pietro pushed Remy’s arms away and gasped, he tried to control his shaking but that dream still stayed with him, ‘Don’t call me that!”

Remy leaned away from him, they were still in the van, Pietro looked out the window to see large buildings and streets. They were parked in a motel parking lot, “Are we back in New York?”

“Yeah, I got us a motel room so you could clean up before I took you back home.” Remy gripped the steering wheel; his knuckles were white Pietro noticed.

“Which room number?”

Remy opened his door and got out, and Pietro followed him to room 616. After Remy unlocked the door he left and went back to the van. Pietro went into the room by himself and closed and locked the door behind him. It wasn’t the usual five star hotels he was used too; the only bed in there looked like it had been there for a long time despite the new sheets trying to make the place look better than it was. The bathroom was small and there was one towel there and Pietro desperately wanted to shower, the quick clean up in the gas station bathroom had seemed like it was ages ago. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into the cold water the longer he was in there the warmer it got and he stayed until the water got cold again. When he got out he dried off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He had slept for a long time but he just felt so tired. He wanted nothing more than to be back home in his pajamas watching some silly romantic comedy movie with his sisters.

When he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped back into the room he found Remy shirtless, wearing just his jeans sitting on the edge of the bed. His head was down staring at his hands which held some rope. _Not again!_ Pietro thought his mind flashing back to the cabin in the swamp and the way he was tied down before. He backed up until his back was against the wall. Remy must have picked the lock since the key was still with Pietro. _Damn Thief._

“What are you doing Remy?”

“I need this Pietro.”

“Don’t. I won’t do that again.”

“It’s not your choice. Its mine.”

Pietro tried to ignore the way that gravelly Cajun voice made him feel but he couldn’t. He didn’t want to be held down again but some small part of him wanted to touch Remy again. Remy’s red eyes looked at him and he said, ““Pietro come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is on its way. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Remy saw the way Pietro had backed up and he didn’t want him to be afraid of Remy, but before Pietro disappeared back behind tall glass buildings and into nice suits again, before Pietro left him he wanted one more night. He stood up and walked to the white haired man until he was close to him.

Pietro stared into his eyes, “I won’t be tied down again. I won’t.”

“Why? You liked it. I know you did. Why are you so afraid to lose control?”

Remy really wanted to know. He knew that Pietro had secrets, everyone did. But why did he try so hard to be in control all the time?

Pietro pushed him back until he got away from him and Remy looked at his half naked form, he wanted to trace Pietro’s entire body with his fingers.

“You don’t even know what you did to me. Do you?”

“I told you Pie, I’m sorry for everything, there is a lot I would do different now.”

“It doesn’t change anything. Before you came along I was happy.”

“No you weren’t, don’t lie.”

“I was content. I wasn’t looking for lust or love or anything.”

“Why?” Remy wanted to hold him but it seemed like Pietro didn’t want to face him. Remy’s mind raced, he knew that if he could get Pietro to talk then maybe he would learn something but the man seemed determined to hold on to whatever was on the tip of his tongue. Remy walked over to Pietro and turned him around to face him. When Pietro looked at Remy the Cajun put the ropes into Pietro’s hands and then walked back over to the bed and lay down on it. At first Pietro had a confused look then when he understood what Remy was asking him to do he didn’t hesitate. He walked over to the bed and began tying one of Remy’s wrists to the headboard.

When he spoke again it was like he was reciting something that happened to someone else, “I was in love before. A few years ago, I met a man, he was handsome. He looked at me, really looked at me, and I thought he loved me. We were together for 6 months, it was the happiest I ever felt. But it turned out he was just using me.”

As he moved onto Remy’s other wrist Pietro continued, “I thought things were great between us, but he wanted me to make our relationship public, he wanted me to tell my father. My father doesn’t know I’m gay. He would have cut me off if he did, my sisters suspect but after my last relationship with my ex girlfriend Crystal, they didn’t push me.”

Remy watched as Pietro made his way down to his legs that were still covered in jeans. The cold practical way that he began removing Remy’s final bits of clothes made Remy think that he wasn’t interested in this, but he saw the way that Pietro’s fingers trembled slighty and he asked, “What is this man’s name?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“If it doesn’t matter than why not say it?”

Pietro turned back to Remy, “His name was Alex Summers. He was a new hire for my father, he was working his way up the corporate ladder. We got involved, and he seemed perfect. I didn’t tell anyone and when he said that he wanted to be with me forever, to marry me I was amazed. He pushed me again to tell my father about our relationship. I finally told Alex that my father doesn’t even know that I am gay and that he would never accept it for his only son. I told him I wanted to be with him and that I loved him, and if he was serious then I would leave my family and the family business behind to be with him.”

Remy watched as Pietro seemed to break down, like this was the first time he had said the whole story out loud.

“Well you can guess what happened next. Alex dropped me hard and fast, first he wouldn’t answer my calls, or texts, then he avoided me everywhere. When I finally confronted him he told me the only reason he was with me in the first place was because he thought it would be worth something in the end. He was using me to get closer to my father.”Pietro’s voice broke at the last sentence.

“I was devastated; I cut all ties with him and just went back to work like everything was normal. He tried to get close to my little sister Lorna later, they had a few dates, I didn’t find out until he came to a family dinner one night. Lorna seemed to like him but I was just sitting there across from him as he was joking around with my family. Acting like he never kissed me or told me he loved me. He didn’t care about me.”

Pietro moved onto Remy’s feet and he tied the mans ankles just as tightly as his wrists.

“Did he and Lorna?”

“No they never got that far.”

“Is he still working for your father?”

“I set it up to make it seem like he was stealing money from the company. I confronted him about it and told him if he didn’t leave my family alone and quit, then I would be using that against him. He tried to bluff me, tell me he would tell my father, but I told him ‘My father might just cast me out but he would destroy Alex and his career’.”

Remy let out a laugh, “I didn’t think you would have it in you.”

Pietro smiled, “I swore that I would never be used like that again. That I would never love again. Then you showed up.”

“Yeah.”

They were both silent for a moment as Pietro stood at the foot of the bed looking up and down Remy’s body, and when he spoke he had to clear his throat his voice gravelly he asked, “Why do you want this? It won’t change anything.”

“Tomorrow you go back to your life Pietro I just want one more night with you. I am asking you, please?”

Pietro looked at Remy, Remy wanted to kiss that man’s lips, to wipe away the tears that lingered in his eyes from after telling Remy about that snake of a man. Remy defiantly would find him later and get some long overdue petty revenge for Pietro.

Pietro moved until he was by Remy’s head and then he leaned down and whispered “Yes.”

The towel was close to Remy and he couldn’t help grabbing an edge with his teeth and pulling it off Pietro. Pietro didn’t stop him and only said, “Wait. You need to learn how to have some control.” Remy could hear the smile in his voice and it made him glad.

*****

Pietro never thought that seeing a man tied down could be so sexy, the Cajun was a tall man and it showed even when he was laying down. Remy’s brown hair had fallen into his red eyes, and Pietro brushed it to the side, his fingers felt the soft hair and Remy said, “You didn’t need to get me naked just to touch my hair.”

Pietro smiled and then moved so that he was next to Remy’s chest and he trailed his fingers across the thief’s skin, until he got to the tattoo of playing cards that wrapped around Remy’s body. He took his time to trace each of the cards, and in a low voice that he didn’t recognize as his own he said, “I’ve wanted to touch these since the first time I saw them.”

“Take your time Pie, I’m in no hurry.”

“There you go again with that name. I don’t like it. I am not a pastry you know.”

“I know but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to taste you.”

Pietro leaned in and licked Remy’s tattoos, it caused the thief to jump, his body shaking in anticipation.

“What is it with you and names? I mean to say that Remy is not a good code name for a thief.”

Remy chuckled and said, “That is not my code name. It’s my real name.”

Pietro stopped licking and looked up at Remy’s face, “I thought it was just a bad code name.”

Remy smiled and replied, “No, my code name is Gambit.”

“Gambit.” Pietro tried out the name; he decided he liked it, “What would my code name be if I was a thief like you?”

Remy thought for a minute then he looked at Pietro’s eyes and said, “Quicksilver.”

Pietro scrunched up his nose in thought and then asked “why?”

“You’re fast, you can move really good, and your emotions they change like Quicksilver, one minute you want to kill me and the next you are licking my body. Then you want to talk instead of continuing the licking and its driving Remy crazy.”

“Serves you right. I might just leave you here.”

“Please Quicksilver.”

“At least it’s better than Pie.”

Pietro went back to licking Remy’s body he took his time and wasn’t wuick at all, he traced every single tattoo. Then he began trailing his way to Remy’s cock.

 When he reached it he began to slowly lick and Remy groaned, Pietro was not done with the thief. He loved the way that Remy let Pietro know exactly what he liked. The Thief began to talk very fast in his native Cajun tongue the words a mix of French and other words that Pietro had a hard time understanding. But the meaning behind them was clear, Remy urged Pietro on. After he had gotten Remy’s cock wet he pulled his head back.

“Please.” Begged Remy, his eyes were like fire and it made Pietro feel powerful that he had this kind of control over him. Pietro climbed on top of Remy and positioned himself so that his legs were on either side of Remy’s body, straddling his waist. Remy tried to pull his arms down to grip Pietro but he couldn’t move, the ropes were tied too well. Pietro’s heart thundered at the sight of the man straining to get to him. He leaned in and kissed Remy’s lips again, the hardness of the kiss made him not want to let go but he was done waiting.

*****

Remy didn’t want to end the kiss, but when Pietro pulled back the sight of him pushing back his white hair and his chest moving heavily made Remy so horny that he thought he could cum right this second, _damn he is so sexy, I will remember this night_. Remy didn’t want this night to end, but he knew that soon what they had would come to a close. He focused on the man who moved so that he could slide Remy’s cock into him. The first feeling of the heat of Pietro’s body closing around Remy’s cock almost made him really lose control but he wrestled with himself. And when Pietro was comfortable he began to move his hips, helping Pietro who moved up and down on him. Remy gritted his teeth and tried again to get his hands on Pietro. He wanted to hold the man tight as he fucked him.

The movement and creaking of the old bed, the way that they both were breathing heavily made it seemed like something out of a dream, he tried to hold out but when he saw Pietro touch himself and begin masturbating as he continued fucking Remy he knew that he wasn’t going to last. With a final thrust he came, he groaned out Pietro’s name and it was like that was what the white haired man was waiting for and he came as well, all over Remy’s stomach. Pietro then rolled off of Remy until they were side by side, and ignoring the mess he cuddled into the thief, wrapping his arm around Remy’s chest.

Remy cleared his throat and horsly said, “Maybe…maybe we could see each other?”

Pietro lifted his head and looked into his eyes as if to see if the thief was serious, “What you mean like a date?”

“I make a pretty damn good Gumbo. You could come to dinner at my place?”

“You mean that swamp shack you had me trapped in?” Pietro said dryly and with sarcasm dripping from his words, but his hands were tracing Remy’s tattoos again.

“What’s wrong with my shack?” Remy asked in a mock tone as if he was offended.

Pietro rolled his eyes but didn’t say something mean instead he said nothing.

Remy was patient but when Pietro didn’t respond Remy asked in a quiet voice, “Would you have seen me?”

Pietro propped himself up and looked Remy in the face with a confused expression. Remy explained further, “Would you have seen me the way that you thought Alex saw you? Would you have noticed me if things were different? If you didn’t come from such a high place and I from such a low one? If we had met in a bar say, with music playing and drinks flowing? Would you have seen me?”

Pietro glanced away and said, “I don’t know. We didn’t meet that way. Who is to say I would have seen you or you had seen me?”

Remy didn’t speak and neither did Pietro to do so would break the spell this night had cast on them and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

When Remy awoke later on, the sun was filtering through the blinds and he was alone. Pietro was gone and so was the bag of clothes he had brought in with him the night before. Remy’s heart hurt, he wanted a chance to say good bye but now it seemed like he would never get that. Doug was right he should have told Pietro how he felt. _It’s not too late, you can find him and tell him, and maybe he will give you another chance, this time to make things work between you two._ Remy knew it was a long shot but the way that Pietro had finally opened up to him last night made him feel like he had a shot. He grinned and began coming up with ways to convince Pietro _, maybe flowers? A Date? Dinner?_

Remy tried to move but realized he was still tied to the bed naked. He looked around hoping that Pietro had left a knife nearby or anything that would help him get loose but there was nothing. “Damn that man. As soon as I find him I will tie him down and give him a good spanking.” Remy muttered as he began working on the ropes to get them loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for the wait between updates! I will be updating this fic again with another chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Pietro walked back into his father’s company that morning he was not surprised that the guards had been dumbstruck to see him he simply walked past them to the elevator, he was dressed in clothes that he would have never been caught dead in before, jeans and a shirt with a dirty brown jacket that he knew was Remy’s, he could still smell the scent of the Cajun on the leather and he knew he would be keeping that jacket. He knew that his father was here and not overseas because of the way the guards were scrambling to get on the phone. He knew that by the time the elevator had reached the top floor his father will have known about his presence. He knew he should have stopped at home and gotten different clothes, a designer suit, a shower anything to make himself look like the man he was before he was kidnapped but he was tired so he didn’t want to go through that effort of wearing a mask again. He was surprised however when he reached his father’s office floor that the one who greeted him wasn’t father. It was his little sister Lorna, usually they both got on each other’s nerves but the sight of her green eyes and green hair didn’t irate him instead he felt such joy at seeing her that when she ran into his arms he wrapped his own around her and put his face into her green hair and simply squeezed her. She pulled back and looked him up and down with a worried expression then in a split second her face turned angry and she punched him in the upper arm hard enough to leave a bruise. “OWW! Damnit Lorna! What was that for?!”

“For getting yourself kidnapped you idiot we have been worried sick since daddy told us-“

“Us? Is Wanda here?”                                                                                              

“Yes, but what happened? We have been waiting for a randsom note anything and-”

“Where?”

“Where what?”

Pietro rolled his eyes and pushed past Lorna as he made his way to his father’s office, “Wanda is in there with him isn’t she?”

“Damnit Pietro just wait! You don’t know how angry he is and Wanda is trying to smooth things out before you two talk.”

“I don’t need her to do that, she has always been putting herself in between us and that has to stop.”

“What happened to you?”

Pietro stopped for moment and turned around to face her, his sister was beautiful, she wore designer jeans, sandals, and a green shirt that matched her hair. Even though her hair was green and he teased her about it endlessly it didn’t take away from that beauty, her green eyes were piercing as she looked at him. “What do you mean Lorna?”

“You seem different…I don’t know what it is but… it looks good on you.”

“hmmm maybe I should get kidnapped more often?” Pietro teased. Lorna made a fist and replied, “Not unless you want to be really hurt the next time I see you.” Pietro laughed then said, “It’s ok Lorna I am done running from my problems with father, and letting him get the better of me. Just wait here please?”

Lorna nodded then gave him another quick hug.

When Pietro got closer to the office door he could hear Wanda’s soothing voice and he closed his eyes, how he had missed his twin. He opened the door without knocking. Wanda’s blue eyes looked up at him and he could see the joy in them and the worry as she looked him over as if to make sure he was in one piece. She was wearing a red dress, but what else did he expect, Wanda always wore something with scarlet in it. He smiled at her and she ran around the desk and flung herself into her twin’s arms, her hug was what gave Pietro the strength to look over her shoulder and past her curly brown hair at their Father who was sitting down in his high-backed leather chair, behind his massive desk in his best suit he looked every inch a king in his castle. Pietro pulled back from Wanda but before she could open her mouth he interrupted her to say, “I’m really ok Wanda. Please just give me a few moments?” Wanda nodded her head and after one more tight squeeze she glanced back at her father and then left to join Lorna in the hallway.

As soon as the door closed Pietro felt his heart drop. He always hated being alone with him. His father’s eyes were not warm like Wanda’s and they were not worried like Lorna’s, they were as cold as the steel he mined. Pietro stood there as his father looked him over, in the silence he could hear Lorna and Wanda shuffling in the hallway behind the closed door, they were trying to find the best spot to hear what was going on in the room. His sister’s always worried over him, but he wasn’t here to fight with father again. When Erik finally spoke his words were as hard as steel, “What happened?”

Pietro raised one eyebrow and said in a tone that one would use on a child, ‘Well I was kidnapped by a madman. I thought your guards would have explained that to you?”

Erik gritted his teeth, took a breath and then said in a calmer tone then Pietro thought he was capable of, “Yes. They told me that, and I have been working to keep it out of the news so that I could resolve this privately. What happened?”

Pietro didn’t let his father’s voice scare him into telling him everything, instead he just asked, “Where you more concerned for my safety or for your ruby?”

Erik stood up and placed both hands on his desk, this was a move he used to scare Pietro when he was younger, it made him look more powerful, and in a low tone he said “How could you ask that of me? You are my son.”

Pietro looked into his father’s eyes and for the first time in his entire life he saw something that had never been there before…relief. _He was relieved to see me?_ It shook Pietro in a way that his anger couldn’t and he closed the distance to his father until the only thing between them was the desk.

“I was kidnapped by a jewel thief. He stole your ruby, and I was trying to stop him. He took me to a place where I was held for a few days…I spoke to him, made him realize what he was doing was wrong and he let me go.” Pietro lied. No matter that he saw that his father was actually relieved to see his only son alive he knew that if he told everything about Remy then his father would hunt the man down and kill him just on principle alone.

His father searched his son’s eyes but he didn’t ask further, and just as he was about to open his mouth, maybe to say that Pietro was lying Pietro said, “By the way, I lost all of my work that night. So you have a lot of catching up to do to get those accounts in order.”

Erik shut his mouth and his usual expression of disappointment was back in place, “What do you mean me? I believe that it was your mistake and you should be the one to fix it.” His voice back to its usual coldness.

Pietro only shrugged and said, “I quit.”

Shocked gasps came from behind the door.

Erik was dumfounded, “You…what?”

Pietro grinned he didn’t get to see his father confused often, “I don’t like it here. I am tired of the work, and I want to do something with my life that makes me happy for once.”

“Oh and what is that exactly?”

“Running. I want to be a competitive runner. I was good at it and I know that I can be a really great athlete. I am not asking your permission in this.”

“Hmmm” His father said, and just as he was about to begin another one of his lectures about responsibility and family Pietro quickly said, “Also I’m gay.”

“I knew it!” Came Lorna’s loud whisper from behind the door and a sound like a slap on the back of the head and a “Quiet!” from Wanda. Pietro smiled, he missed his sisters.

He saw his father’s shocked expression and the man just sat back in his chair opening his mouth and closing it several times without saying anything.

Pietro wasn’t afraid anymore, “You don’t have to accept me but I am done trying to be the person you want me to be. I am not you and I can never be you. So I am just going to be me instead.”

With that Pietro started to turn around but at the last second he turned back to his still shocked father and out of the coat pocket he pulled the ruby that had caused all the trouble to start with. He set it down carefully on the center of his father’s desk. The man looked at it and back at his son, still in shock.

“The thief let me have it back. He wasn’t so bad in the end after all.” Pietro lied again, he had stolen it back while Remy was asleep but again his father didn’t need to know that his son had been fucking the thief who stole from him.

He grinned again at his father’s expression and he started to walk away, he could hear Lorna and Wanda scrambling behind the door as his footsteps got closer. He had just set his hand on the doorknob when Erik finally spoke, “Thank you. For bringing me the Thief’s Heart.”

Pietro’s heart thudded and he turned back around; this time he was the confused one.

His father was not looking at the ruby like he did before when he first got it, instead he was watching Pietro.

“All the most prized jewels have a name like the Hope Diamond, so I decided to name this one. What do you think?”

Pietro nodded as he looked down at the ruby, “The name fits.”

He turned back and opened the door, Erik called out, “Pietro…I need some time to adjust, but I never wanted you to be unhappy.”

When Pietro turned back around the Ruby was in his father’s hands and he was turning his chair away from the door until Pietro could only see the back of his chair. He quietly walked out and closed the door behind him. In the hallway Wanda and Lorna had guilty expressions on their faces but he didn’t care that they were listening in. Instead he asked, “Who’s hungry? I’m starving.”

He linked arms with his sisters and as they walked down the hall to the elevator Wanda said, “You need to tell us what really happened. All the details.”

Lorna nodded, “And don’t think we are going to let you get away with anything.”

Pietro laughed for the first time in a long time, “Trust me if you heard all the details your green hair would turn as red as Wanda’s dress.” Pietro teased. Lorna punched him again, “Ok ok but don’t say I didn’t warn you two.”

 

*****

Remy made sure his sunglasses didn’t give away his eyes and his hair was covered by the hat he wore. He didn’t want Pietro seeing him but he didn’t even have to try that hard because he was sitting with two beautiful women, one with brown hair and the other with green. They were sitting in a small café where they were having lunch and Pietro was talking to them, they looked shocked and surprised as Pietro became more animated in telling his story. Remy was too far away to hear them, he sat on a stool at the bar and watched them through the mirror that was behind the bar. Remy wondered if he was telling his sisters about what happened the last few days. He looked happy, and content, and not at all like he was missing Remy. Remy’s heart twisted inside of him. _What did you expect? He is back to his life and there is no room for you there._ Remy couldn’t sit there anymore, he took one last look at the white haired man who had stolen his heart and then silently left the café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have written this chapter almost since the beginning, I finally get to post it in just the right part of the story. I wanted Pietro to confront his father and be stronger for it. I really do aplogize for lack of Remy in this chapter but I am working on the final chapter. More Remy/Pietro to come. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The bar was big and almost completely filled, the smoky haze from dozens of cigarettes and few cigars made Pietro want to cough but he didn’t, the lighting was dark and the bartender poured out the drinks.

The music on the old juke box played, ‘There is a house in New Orleans, they call the rising sun…’ Pietro looked around the old rundown bar that was in the middle of a swamp in Louisiana, it was a frequent hang out of the Thieves Guild and the man he was looking for supposed to be here. ‘And it’s been the ruin of many a poor boy, and God I know I’m one…’

As the song played on Pietro stepped further inside the door, many of the patrons where already drunk and others were on their way to that state, Pietro was out of place here but he didn’t let that stop him as he slowly wound his way though tables where he saw many thieves gambling. It seemed like they were better off with their new leader since no one seemed to care that Pietro was there. He stopped at the bar and ordered a drink When the bartender brought it to him he asked if he had seen Remy.

“Who?” The bartender replied as he handed off Pietro’s whiskey to him.

“Gambit? Is he around?” Pietro asked, using his code name instead.

“”Yeah over in the corner.” The bartender pointed out a man slumped over on a corner table completely wasted. Pietro made his way over to him, the lights from the bar highlighted his brown hair and Pietro shuddered when he remembered running his fingers through it. He sat down and said in what he hoped was a sexy voice, ‘Hey there stranger. You looking for a little fun tonight?”

Remy stirred and though red eyes that were drunk he looked up, “Pietro?” his voice was slurred and confused.

“Sorry you must have the wrong name, mine is Quicksilver. I hear you call yourself Gambit?” Pietro leaned in until he could smell the bourbon on Remy’s breath. “How about you and I leave this dump and go somewhere more private?”

Remy’s eyes widen and he slurred his words, “Quicksilver? You are supposed to be in New York with your family? I must be dreaming…” Remy slumped over the table and fell into a drunken sleep.

Pietro waited but it seemed like Remy was too far drunk to do anything else. He sighed _Stupid handsome thief_ He finished his drink and then pulled Remy over his shoulder and started walking him to the door, maybe when he sobered up he could explain to him that he wanted to try something, maybe even a relationship with him. Pietro wasn’t afraid of letting go of his control anymore. He was finally changing things in his life and he was excited. First he had to get Remy out of here. Remy was a big man but he managed to get him to his rental car. Pietro decided that a little payback was in order and so he kidnapped Remy and took him home to New York.

*****                                                                   

The sound of music playing far away seeped into Remy’s hung over brain, it wasn’t the same music that was playing in the bar…where he thought he saw Pietro..it was lighter more upbeat and he could smell food. That got him awake. He sat up to quickly and his head was suddenly aching, he knew he shouldn’t have gotten wasted last night but it was better than sitting at home alone. He looked around and realized that it must have been daytime since the sun was shining in through the blinds and the room he was in was not one he knew. The bed sheets were luxurious and done in different shades of blue and as he looked around it dawned on him that he was in Pietro’s bed. He got up and realized he was naked, the sounds of people talking quietly and laughing made him turn to the door, he felt like he was in a dream he walked out into the hallway and made his way down to where the music and laughter was coming from. As he stood in the entrance way to the kitchen he watched as Pietro flipped some pancakes high in the air, he was fast and caught it quickly. Remy watched as the man began making more pancakes and wondered just how he got into Pietro’s bed and why was the man he had kidnapped making breakfast.

“Holy shit little bro! I’d say that you weren’t exaggerating that man is perfect in every way.” Came a voice from the side. Remy turned around to see the green haired woman looking him up and down and giving him a big wink. Remy felt his face turn red and he started to back up down the hallway but from behind him came another voice, “Lorna! Have some decency! Here you go Remy.” He turned around to find the brown haired sister right behind him and holding out a robe.

“Uhhhh Thanks?” Remy was confused but he slipped on the robe which was just a little too tight on him, it must have belonged to Pietro who was more slender built.

“No problem. I’m Wanda and that drooling manic over there is my little sister Lorna.”

Lorna waved her fingers at him and gave him a whistle but said to Wanda, “You always ruin my fun.” But it was said in a friendly way and it made Remy relax a bit.

“Breakfast is ready, unless you all want to stand around and stare at Remy some more.” Pietro said in his usual tone and he set the pancakes down on the table. They all sat down and waited for Remy who was startled at how normal everyone was acting. He had so many questions but for now he just sat and looked at Pietro who was passing out pancakes onto every plate and then Wanda asked Remy, “Do you want some fruit with your pancakes?”

“Uhhh sure.”Remy replied and Wanda put some strawberries in his plate, and then Lorna didn’t even ask she just put a lot of whipped cream on top of Remy’s pancakes and she gave him a look that dared him to say no. He meekly nodded and everyone watched as he took a bit of food. He swallowed and then said, “This is really good. Thanks.” That made everyone smile except Pietro.

Remy was nervous but before he could say anything Pietro said, “Why did you do it?”

Remy mind flashed to a thousand different answers, he didn’t know why he chosen to kidnap Pietro all those days ago but if given a chance he would do it again, but he felt ashamed at how he had treated the silver haired man so he said, “I’m sorry Pietro.”

Pietro looked confused and said, “Then why would you do it?”

“I don’t know I just knew that taking you was better than shooting you. I didn’t want you dead.”

Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not asking why you kidnapped me.  As far as I am concerned what done is done and I know that you felt bad so that is why you did what you did.”

Remy’s head was pounding from his hangover and he felt like he was missing something, “Uhhh What?”

“Alex Summers.” Pietro said his blue eyes focused on Remy.

“Ohhhh. You uh found out about him?” Remy said sheepishly. Wanda and Lorna exchanged looks and then Wanda was the one who took pity on Remy and explained, “Your friend Doug, he contacted Pietro and told him what you were going to do he hoped Pietro would talk you out of it but by the time Pietro had found you in the bar it was too late.”

“Well he deserved it.” Remy said stubbornly.

Lorna laughed and said, “I agree with you Remy, it’s just my older brother and sister always have to do what right and that is why they are giving you such a hard time. Please tell me that you have a video of it.”

Remy nodded, now he understood what Pietro was talking about; after he had left the man with his sisters he was going to go back home to New Orleans but instead he made his way to California where Alex summers lived and instead of just forgetting about the man who had hurt Pietro he had decided to get revenge. Remy had stolen everything in Alex’s home. Everything. He stole Alex’s cars, his furniture, his computer and TV. He stole Alex’s clothes even the man’s underwear. He stole every roll of toilet paper and every cup. When Alex had walked back home that night after work he had been completely shocked and Remy had gotten the video of Alex going crazy as he tried to find out what had happened to all of his stuff. And while he was freaking out inside Remy had stolen his fancy sport car that he had driven home from work. When the man went outside to get the police he saw that his car was gone and he had so shocked that he just sat on the grass and when the police came they had a hard time believing him. The reason for that was that Remy had Doug post all over the internet that Alex was selling his home. The police thought that Alex was trying to trick the insurance company into giving a lot of money and so revenge complete Remy had headed home. All of Alex’s stuff had been given away to homeless people on the streets. After that Remy had headed to the bar where he was drinking where Pietro had shown up. Doug must have told him what happened and where to find Remy. Doug would know who to get in contact with Pietro since he was a computer genius.

Remy looked at Pietro who hadn’t touched his food and said, “He hurt you. He deserved it and more.”

Pietro looked at Remy and then for the first time ever he said, “Thank you.” He smiled and Remy felt like it was a ray of sunlight so warm and beautiful. Pietro started to eat and Wanda said, “Well now that you’re here Remy maybe you can make us your famous Gumbo? Pietro says you know how to make a really great one.”

“Sure thing.” Remy stared to eat again and Lorna said, “Yeah that would be the perfect dish for dinner tonight, after all I managed to get Daddy to come so it would be a great way for you two to meet.” Remy choked on his food and Pietro had to leap up and run around the table to whack him on the back.

“What?!” Remy gasped. Pietro said, ‘Now look you going to kill him, give him some time.”

“No, Daddy needs to meet him since you two are going to be dating, and if I hear that you have dumped my brother Remy then I will hunt you down and when I find you, you won’t like it.” Lorna said as she narrowed her eyes and pointed her fork at Remy as if it was a sharp knife.

“Lorna!” Wanda said, “It’s ok Remy she is just joking. But it’s ok, Pietro just told Daddy a really vague story and he didn’t tell him that you were the one who stole from him otherwise Daddy would have killed you himself.” Wanda smiled was warm but then her eyes narrowed as she said, “You break my brother’s heart then I’m going to break your legs.”

Remy gaped and he realized just how crazy this family was and then he smiled and said, “It’s your brother who stole my heart. As long as I live I will never harm him or let anyone else do so.” He swore and then he turned around to Pietro who was still behind him, “I should have told you how I felt.”

Pietro rolled his eyes again and said in a sarcastic tone that was his normal voice, “Yeah knowing that you loved me would have helped.”

Remy smiled and said, "Aww come on Pie- err uh Quicksilver, how could I know I loved you? I have never been in love before.”

Pietro smacked him in the head and said, “You are lucky you are so cute thief. Now finish your food.”

Remy grinned; having a crazy family was fine so long as they were crazy about protecting the ones they loved. He knew that things were going to change. But for once he was happy about it, he wasn’t afraid to step out of the shadows and try a chance at a real relationship with Pietro.

 

 

 

** Epilogue **

 

Dinner that night couldn’t have gone any better or any worse. Remy’s food was perfect and when Erik had arrived it looked like everything was going great. Pietro was feeling happy, and Wanda and Lorna were joyous since they had never seen their brother so happy.

After they left that morning with promises that they would be back for dinner with their father Pietro had jumped into Remy’s lap and they two of them had a very nice, hot sexy reunion right there on the breakfast table. Syrup was in Pietro’s hair but he didn’t care about the mess. Then they had taken a really really long shower together and Remy was proving to be very happy that Pietro had kidnapped him from the bar. They spent the rest of the day getting ready for dinner and Pietro warning Remy about everything he needed to know about his father. They had decided to lie and tell Pietro’s father that they had been dating for a while and that Remy was currently unemployed, and so they began learning everything about each other as they started cooking.

Remy showed Pietro how to make amazing Cajun food, and told him about his family in Louisiana. Remy only had his father left who was old and needed a lot of medical attention. It was the reason why Remy had started stealing in the first place, to take care of him. Pietro wanted to meet his father and maybe even bring him up to New York at a full time care facility that Pietro said Remy didn’t need to worry about paying. Remy was once again struck by how much Pietro really cared, and he gave Pietro a kiss that made Pietro almost burn Remy’s food. They laughed about it.

Later sitting at the table with Erik was at first hard because Erik was asking Remy a lot of questions to make sure that he was a good boyfriend for his son. Pietro simply rolled his eyes and told his father to stop. He was more confident now. Things were great but then it turned out that Erik was allergic to something in the Gumbo. All five of them rushed him to the hospital where they spent the rest of the night listening to Erik complain about the doctors. The older man hated hospitals. It was very late when they all got to go home and Erik had taken Pietro aside and told him that if he wanted then Erik would find him a better man, someone who wasn’t unemployed, maybe someone who knew who to shave his beard. Pietro had just shaken his head and said, thanks but no thanks. Lorna and Wanda had taken over from there and told their father that he should not try to control Pietro’s love life. Then everyone said good night and went home. Remy sat on Pietro’s couch and Pietro let the man run his warm fingers through his silver white hair. They were both tired.

Then Remy said, “Maybe since we are going to be living other we should get a pet?”

Pietro who was too tired to really listen only said, “sure whatever.” Then he fell asleep but he woke up the next morning to see that Remy had stolen three cats from the local pet store, one was black, the other was orange, and the last one was white. He and Remy argued, but Remy swore that he would steal again, which Pietro knew was a lie. He only said, “I don’t want you going to jail for stealing cats! We can buy them. We have money.”

“We?” Remy asked, as he petted the white cat in his lap.

“Yes Gambit, we, we share everything. If I find you in jail then I am going to get mad.” Pietro said, but he wasn’t really angry since he was petting the black cat while cuddling with the orange one.

“Whatever you say Quicksilver.” Remy chuckled, and then he leaned in and gave Pietro a kiss. Pietro kissed him back and felt for the first time in his life like the future was bright and new and exciting and he couldn’t wait to discover everything life had to offer with the man who had stolen his heart.

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the end of the story. It makes me sad that I won't write this story again but I still have other stories to write. I really want to thank everyone who read, commented or gave kudos. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Thank you all! :)
> 
> (Also the song that is playing in the bar is one of my favorites: The House of the Rising Sun by The Animals: Here is a link if you wanted to listen to it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2oKRKZnEoA )


End file.
